Love Kills the Monster
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Okay this is a story about the murder finding love and I put my OC Rona in for him. But as I always say you don't have to read this.Warning contains language, sexual content, and maybe blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Alright first, My name is Vice. Some people call me Vic or Vincent. The kids call me Mr. Purple, Purple Man, or Mr. Vincent. Now I do somewhat like kids and then I just... hate them. That all change one day when I see this woman.

A normal and loud day at Freddy FazBear's Pizza.

"Hey Peter listen what are we going to about the new business hours? I know your going to switch me and other guard for the day and night shift."

"Okay um to be...well..."

"Oh my god. Look if you just ask Melanie out already. You're acting like she's going to rip out your heart and eat it."

"Easy for you to say. You can just ask a girl and she would yes, but I can't do that."

"Not unless...you...try..."

"What? What are you...looking at?"

And that's when I first saw her beautiful woman. Tan skin, long dark hair, diamond like eyes, and shape like and hourglass. I had a lot of dirty thoughts come to my mind when I saw her, but y'all don't want to hear that.

"Hey Melanie." She leans over the counter.

"Hi Rona. Your pizza is ready."

"Thanks so do you like working here?"

"It's not so bad plus we can goof off most of our time."

"You are a cook, so what if you get burn or hurt?"

"Not horse playing but... Vic! Peter! Come say Hi to my friend."

I wanted to yell back at Melanie something mean but I should have thank her. Yet to be friendly we walk over anyway to say hello.

"Hi I'm Peter. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Rona nice to meet you too Peter." They shake hands. Her eyes are just like diamonds. Don't choke and make Peter look better than you. You wouldn't live it down.

"Hi I'm Vice, but you can call me Vincent."

"Hey I'm Rona. I like you're bottom lip piercing." I shake her hand. She has really soft hands.

"Thanks..."

"Aww look Vic is blushing!"

"Shut up Melanie. No I'm not."

"You're face does feel hot."

She's touching my face...

"Here your pizza Rona." Melanie hands Rona her pizza.

"Oh thanks. I hope to see you all next time. Bye Vice."

Rona waves good-bye and walks out the door.

"I thinks she's likes you."

"I can't believe this! He finally freeze up talking to a girl."

"How can you talk about me and you can't ask Mel..."

"WE should all get back to work!"

I hope I can see her again and he was trying to save he's ass.

...

Me: I hope everyone like the short part of this, but it's not over yet. I'm going to make this into a chapter story. Please Comment if you want me to keep writeing this or I may take it down/stop working on it.

SpringTrap: I wish everyone would like to read more or we wouldn't get our part in this story.

Me: If I go on with this it gets a second story and I done with it Spring.

Phone Guy: Comment if you will please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning someone of sexual content.

"It's time to close up Vic. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Peter."

I watch Peter leave out the door, but my mind can only think of Rona as I walk to the security room. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are still on the stage. Foxy is in the Pirates Cove.

"I wonder would they give me a break tonight...Rona?"

My mind started to drift away thinking about her, this woman I just meet today! Her lips are so kissable. How would her ass feel in my hand. Her breast are big and have a nice round shape. They look soft too. Looks like her ass or breast can be use as a pillow. I feel my cock grow hard.

"Aww shit! Should I wait..." I pull up the camera. "Bonnie in the dinning room, Chica in the hall way far from me, Freddy...is on stage and Foxy hasn't move. I got time."

I unlock my little... secret box. It's fill with lubes and condoms. Now me and other guard work day and night shifts. We have to be here the whole day. So Mike and me have our little locked boxes. His is blue and my is sliver. I don't now what's in his, but I don't care.

"Damn this is the hardest I ever seen my cock." I pull my cock out of my pants and put a condom on. Letting my mind think again about Rona. I started stroking myself. I want to see her in lace...or maybe something see though, but what ever she wears it would look sexy on that big fat ass of hers.

"FUCK!"

Would she give me a blowjob if she seen my 12 inch cock? Can she fit in her mouth? That hot little mouth of hers or I can force it in and fuck her face. I love that idea.

"Ah fucking bitch! Take my cock...and choke on it!"

I heard a scream and turn around.

"Oh...Chica it's you...ah ah."

"Eww you see me right here and your not going to stop jerking off?"

"No...now...ah fuck...can you leave?"

"Fine! HEY GUYS DON'T MESS WITH VICE TONIGHT! HIS JACKING OFF!"

Chica returns with Bonnie of the stage. I can hear Foxy saying "Really he is?"

"That not...going to kill me...ah aww a...little more...you slut."

I bet she would love to ride this monster. I lick my lips. To see her bounce on my cock with her tits in my face. God if I can...

"AHH FUCK YEAH!" I release inside the condom. It's 6 am. "God that felt good, but nothing to real thing. Watch out Rona. I coming for that ass."

...

Phone Guy: I hope they like this. It's creepy, but uh...

Me: Phone Guy look I don't what going to happen only a few people read it so far. I hope this will get more reader, plus the end is for you guys you don't get seen.

Phone Guy: Oh but I am just because you took my head and gave me a new. Let the people PM you about guessing who I am the story, but it won't be hard. Is Roman looking in here...?

Me: Please leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I have made so many error, but I...

The Murder: Keep going someone well want to know the end. I'm sure of it...or would you like to be kill my dear.

He holds a knife to my neck.

Me: I go on with it be don't threaten me, okay?

The Murder: That's not a promise.

...

So far today is less louder than the other days, which is weird because it's a Friday. All the kids are asking to make balloon animals. Melanie and the other cooks are having a fit in the kitchen. Peter is in his office soon to be coming out to see how we're doing.

A little girl walks up to me. "Mr. Purple, can you make me a golden Bonnie?"

I was a little confused because Golden Bonnie was a character from Fazbear's Family Diner.

I looked a her ask, "Sweetie how do you know about Golden Bonnie? He is from Fazbear's Family Diner. That was before your time and maybe mine too?"

"My Grandmother told me that a Golden Bonnie was the first rabbit robot. So it was a true Golden Bonnie?"

"Yes, you have seen Golden Freddy before right?"

"...no I think just old pictures my grandma has of Family Diner and old poster."

She looks destroy. "Sorry honey let me run to my office real quick so I can get more balloons. Just stay here, okay?"

She nods at me and I quickly run down the hallway to my office and pull out another bag of balloons. I saw Rona sitting at a table looking at me. "I'll talk to her later, but not now."

I walk back into the main hall to see the little girl is still in her same spot.

"Sorry for the wait Sweetheart." I blow up a balloon.

"It's okay." She beamed at me. Cute little girl. She looks like a human toy Chica.

"Here you go." I even gave it a hat and a bow tie.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to show my grandma."

She runs away to show her grandma and mother the Golden Bonnie balloon animal. I wonder how long has her grandmother been alive.

Rona waves to me. "Can we talk if you're not busy?"

I walk to her table and sit down across from her, "Sup, what would you like to talk about?"

I try to look her in eye but failed. Her eyes look like smoke.

"I wanted to talk to about you."

A little shock, but this gal is straight forward. "May I ask why, Rona?" I'm sweating.

"Well I talk to Peter earlier to day and I was talking with Melanie all night." She smile.

I'm going to kill that girl one fucking day.

"To be better friends or...!" She grabs my hand.

"Yes, because you well seem to do whatever you like and your great with kids."

You look like you can be someone wife or does she have a kid? Something not right.

"I don't understand. What do mean by do whatever I like?"

She pouts "I'm sorry I met your hair. Did you dye it purple?"

I laugh and she look upset by that. "No Rona sorry this is my real hair, but the uniform is something I pick to wear. A purple security outfit."

"Oh it's really purple! I'm sorry I just never seen people with a odd hair color before."

"Odd? Your eyes are odd, but yet beautiful at the same. They are a smokey grey color."

When I look into her eyes she back away and blush. Cute...and so sexy.

"Thank you..."

"Do you have any brother or sister?"

"I have a twin. My brother."

"I'm an only child, but Peter likes a little brother to me."

"I can tell. He..."

"Excuse me. Mr. Vincent?"

I look down to see three little girls and two little boys by the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry. What would y'all like?"

"Balloon animals." They all say. "Okay tell me what animal."

"A dog." "Balloon Chica." "Freddy." "Foxy." "A panda."

"Okay. I hope I don't pass out. If I do go get help, okay?" I tell them because if happen before.

Panda, Foxy, and Chica for the three girls. I see Rona gets up and go to the counter.

"Thank you Mr. Vincent."

"Okay now for the other animals."

A dog and Freddy for the two boys. "Here you go guys."

"Thank you, sir." They walk back into arcade room.

A hear my watch beeping. "Time for my lunch break...?"

I see Rona back at the table with a medium Cheese pizza and cheesy bread sticks hold to large cups.

It's like a small date...if only we were alone.

"I want to keep talking if that's okay with you?"

I take a cup from her. "Sure and I owe you for buying me lunch."

We talk about 30 minutes me, her, movies, food, and games. Just a lot of stupid stuff, but it was fun to hangout with her.

"Hey Rona do you want to go out...!?" My watch beep again to let me know my break was over. I was just heartbroken about that.

Rona look shock and confuse about what I was going to say, but I didn't finish my sentence.

"Thank you." I said that and walk away as if I said nothing before that.

Closing Time

"Vincent! Peter and I need to talk to you."

"About what Melanie?! Is it how fail to with Rona?! I saw you and Peter over there at the counter watching us!"

"We just wanting to help Vic."

"Peter did you get anything out of this?"

"No."

"Rona gave me tips and hints on Melanie. Yes I did!" He whisper in my ear.

"Peter are you going to walk me to my car?"

"I'll see you Monday Vic." Peter waves good bye and walks out the door with Melanie.

I walk back to my office and find a little white card on my desk. "Call me." It had Rona's number on it with a heart.

"I hope she isn't mad at me."

...

The Murder: Hey you got one...oh what it's by a Guest.

Me: DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE!?

The Murder: Not until 12.

Phone Guy: Please Comment if you like. We have such a long way to go. (thumps up)


	4. Chapter 4

The Murder: Ahahahah sweetheart you got someone. Good for you.

Me: STOP swinging that knife. Okay thank you so much deido256 to be the first follower for the story.

The Murder: Now let's start the show.

Freddy: That's my line.

...

"Vincent..."

"Rona...?"

Candle, rose, flower petals... isn't this my room?

"Vincent! You promise me."

"I know or is it that you just can't wait?" I give on top of her. She wearing a Sinsational Mesh Babydoll. Purple is her color.

"You love so beautiful." I kiss her. Her arms slip around my neck. I can feel one of her hands pull at my hair lightly.

"You want some baby?" I growl into her neck. She mewl at my movement.

"I...I want you...to take me! Make me yours!" As shock to my core I was I just said in my Fuck it.

I go back to taking her lips. "Hmm Vincent!" I slip my hands up her gown.

"I want to feel your skin..." I whisper in her ear. Sending a chill up her spine. "Do you like that baby?" Rona can only nod as I rub her sides.

I bite at her neck leaving little love marks to show that she is mine!

"AAAH VINCENT!" I lick the side of her face for her to look at me so I can reclaim her lips. Rona moans into the kiss and starts sucking on Vincent's tongue.

I move my hands down to her thighs and she gasp.

I pull back from her. "Now this can't be a weak spot?"

"Ooh but it is baby." Rona rubs Vincent cover cock.

"AHH!" "You're so hard...and you have a very nice size too."

Rona begins to squeeze the head of the cock.

"You didn't think you were just going to let me sit back and let you do all the work now did you?"

I fall into her lap while she continue to play with my cock.

"You have a very thick cock. I admire it." She puts one hand on my head and rubs it.

"Rona...please...do more." I move my face between her breast.

Rona jumps, "Ah! Hey don't pass out. I have very large cans." She grabs my balls.

"Hmm...I know." I kiss her chest.

Rona pulls lightly on his balls and strokes the uncovered cock.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought! AAH WHY!?"

Rona looks down. "You're very wet babygirl. Are you mad?"

"Oh no it's just that your hand is in my panties and ahh...stop...hitting...ah...ooh...umm..."

"I think you're ready because you have been soak your panties."

Vincent moves away from Rona's touch and pulls her panties off her legs.

"WAIT! I want to make full eye contact with you for this moment."

"It's whatever you want baby." Rona touches Vincent's lip.

"You look so cute and handsome." Vincent kisses Rona feeling on her bare ass.

"And you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"You look like a goddess I just can't help."

Vincent smacks Rona's ass. "Plus it jiggles." He kiss her ear.

Rona hiss in pain. "I'm sorry did it hurt."

"Just do it to me." She tugs at the leaking cock.

Rona rest her head on the pillows. "Okay let me get a con..."

"No condom! I don't want anything between us." Rona takes he's hand.

Vincent gets between Rona's legs.

I hope it can fit inside me?

Vincent gently slides in Rona. "Ack!"

"Did I hurt you!?" He trys to pull out, but Rona stops him.

"No...it's just that...I never felt anything like this."

Vincent smiles at her, "Best part yet to come baby."

Vincent started a slow pace thrusting in and out of Rona. Looking each other both in eye not really saying anything else.

Vincent moves his hands from hold Rona's side to place them beside her head.

A medium pace now the sound of skin slapping was only in the room. Their eyes were lock together.

Sweat falling, heavy panting, and pure pleasure.

Rona started to moan Vincent's name. He's cock starts to throb so he looks at Rona's face studying her lips and eyes.

Picking up an faster pace. Skin slapping gets louder. Rona puts her arm around his neck.

"Vincent...I don't...know...how long...I...can last!"

"Just a little more baby...I'm not far from you." I think I am about balls deep in her anyway.

Vision goes white and fuzzy.

"AHHHH!" Both share saying.

A climax reach Vincent release load after load into Rona and she could only gasp and pant as that flow into her.

"Sorry about that I couldn't stop."

"Don't be sorry I enjoy every load." Vincent pulls out of Rona. Rona growls at the loss.

"I was lost in a fog the whole time."

Rona giggles, "I was lost in space the whole time."

Purple and Smoking Grey eyes are the perfect match.

Vincent holds Rona who nuzzles into his neck.

"I love you Vincent."

"I love you too, Rona."

...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"You mean that was just a dream!? FUCK!" Vincent

Somewhere else

"That was a perfect dream! Why did I wake up!?" Rona

...

Me: Alright so yes it was dream but someone or maybe everyone has had a dream like that.

The Murder: And people think I'm sick.

Dean: Where is the the WWE story?

Me: Dean tell Roman not now and go away.

Phone Guy: Please follow and comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Back to work. Sorry for the update.

The Murder: Keep everyone waiting? What's wrong with you!?

Me: I don't think this story is that good. (I'm a bit sad.)

...

Okay best dream I have ever had (didn't want to wake up), but now it's 1 on a Saturday. Should I call Rona or...!

RINGRING! RINGRING!

"Hello?"

"Hey Vincent. It's Peter."

"Oh hey Peter. What's up?"

"Listen Melanie and me are at Rona's house with her and her two sister and we...!"

"What she has sister!?"

"No not like that by blood, but by time. Look meet at us Riverway 421."

"Yeah I know that road, but that's the place with the big houses, right?"

"Yes, now hurry up! Rona wants to see you." My heart drop at that point I couldn't look or talk to her after the dream I just had. Time to man up I guess.

"I'm on my way." I gave my keys and wallet heading out the door.

Half an hour later

"Nice place, very big house for one person." I ring the doorbell twice and get pulled into a hug.

"Vincent! I'm so glad to see you. The hold gangs here and I want you meet my two sisters. They may ask you some creepy questions, but you don't have to give them an answer."

I walk into to the house seeing my co-worker and two new sexy ladies in the living room very sexy ladies, but not as sexy as Rona.

"Vincent I want you to meet Deana."

"Hi I'm Vincent." I shake the brunette hair color girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Deana and don't worry I don't bite."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing now Deana sit down! This one is Scarlet."

"Hey I'm Vincent." I shake the chestnut hair color girl's hand.

"I'm Scarlet. Rona has told us a little about you. I hope we can all get along has friends."

"That will be easy I promise you."

I take a sit in a recliner seeing how they order pizza, hot wings, and more cheese sticks. I also see a homemade salad.

"Vincent fixes yourself a plate. We're not doing anything but talking. Oh wait what would you like to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Ice water, Coke Cola, Mt. Dew, and Diet Mt. Dew."

"I'll take the Coke Cola."

"Okay I'll be right back." I couldn't help but to watch her leave out the room. She has a perfect ass. I see that Peter has already started talking up a storm with Scarlet now why can't he do that with Melanie? Rona comes back and hands me my drink.

"Thank you." She nods and sits down with her sisters on the couch. Peter and Melanie are next together in a loveseat. I pray this goes well for everybody. We talk for hours about ourselves and each other but with every question I would look real quick at Rona and turn away. Deana started to ask some sexual question that only Scarlet would answer. Rona sat over there blushing and Peter and Melanie had to leave. It's 9:30 they left because it was late or they can't handle mature content. I was on the edge on my sit with for this because it was detail and I think I was getting so cheerful about it also they were asking me question and I answer some to be nice. About 10:15 I see Rona get up and go upstairs. I much as would love to hear the rest of this I had to go check on her. I follow her upstairs and knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" She opens the door and sits back down on the bed looking disrupt, so I sit next to her.

"You don't look very pleased. Did I do something wrong?"

"What!? No Vincent it's Deana. She made Peter and Melanie leave, because what she ask was just rude or uncalled for."

"Hey she ask everyone in the room. Six people and plus I think the real reason is because Melanie was looking sleepy. Deana could have said that to try and wake her up."

"I guess your right. Aren't you going home it's pretty late?"

"No, you gave me your number Friday and I didn't call you that night so I'm going to make it up now." She backs away from me.

"I'm going to hurt you Rona."

"I know it's just that...I...was too close to you and I don't like to be in anyone's personal space."

"You didn't bother me." I see a jazz magazine on her bed. "Are you a jazz fan?"

"Yes I am. I mostly listen to any jazz music with a saxophone in it."

"I use to play the 's been a while I haven't really got the time to play that thing any more."

"Really!? Hey would you replay a song for me on it?"

"Anything for you Rona just name it."

"Wait a minute." She gets on to her computer, goes to Youtube, and looks up Golden by Feverkin. We sit up in here room and listen to it twice.

"That's really nice, but it kinda puts you to sleep in a good way."

"Yeah."

Vincent heres your chance to ask her. Go my dear boy. Move your body.

I take Rona's hand.

"Vincent, what are you doing?"

Okay just say it.

"Rona...we have know each other for a few days now, but we don't see what's going on. We're acting like kids. I think you know by now that I like you and I know you like me, so I'm asking...will you be my girlfriend?"

She looks me in my eye. She must think I'm a creep I have only know her for 3 damn days, but who am I to judge love.

"That is so sweet of you. Yes I'll be your girlfriend." I hug her into a tight hug not letting her.

"Oh my god it's 11:30!" She pulls away from me.

"Do you want me to leave Rona?" She waves goodbye and I nod.

I turn away, but she turns me around into a kiss. I simple kiss on the lips. Too bad.

I leave the house driving back to mine, discard my clothes and got into bed falling a sleep dreaming about Rona again.

...

Me: Okay that's this chapter

The Murder: You left us for WWE! HOW COULD YOU!?

Me: Look Roman wouldn't leave me alone.

The Murder: That's because I took Rona. She's your female OC of Roman Reigns, right?

Me: Yeah you may be right (Sleepy)

Phone Guy: Follow and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'll right turn the tables.

The Murder: Wait what!?

Me: I keep missing a lot of errors, even we I have gone back to fix them I miss most missing words.

...

Rona's POV

"I think he's a good one for you, Rona. I just hope he doesn't end up like the other seven, or has your dad given up?"

"No, Scarlet he wasn't, but I really do like Vincent. He seems perfect for me and I know we hardly know each other because we only meet a few days ago, but he did ask me to be his girlfriend. If my dad gets rid of him I'm going far away from here."

"You didn't have sex with him did you?"

WHACK!

"No Deana! I don't rush things."

Deana gets off the floor. "I'm asking because you said he ask you if you would be his girlfriend, and I thought my big sister with huge tits slept with guy, because her daddy scary off the other seven dudes. Who never hit it."

"Deana you know Rona would never sell herself so short! You need to hit her in the head again, Rona."

"Thank you Scarlet..." Deana covers her head. "Deana nothing like that happen I promise you. May I ask you both a question?" I fold my arms.

"Sure."

"Fine by me."

"What the hell was with the sexual question!? Scarlet why did you answer Deana's question!?"

"Okay first I was being dumb as usual Rona. You have know me your whole life and yet you have learn nothing."

"I answer Deana's questions because I thought maybe someone else would open their mouth, and join the funny."

"No. I'll were trying to double gang-up on Melanie. Tell the truth."

"Fine! You got us. She seems to like Peter, plus she our littlest sister..."

"The fourth wheel."

"Yes thank you Scarlet. You don't know where they stand do you Rona?"

"No Deana. It's funny. Scarlet has been married and had twins a girl and boy very rare to happen. Deana you had one guy's child. You had his son. You don't tell us anything about this man, but you know where he is, because he keeps in touch. You both have or had someone in your lives, but now you want to know what goes on in your other sisters' sex lives!?"

"Wait Rona."

"Deana has her boy, her dad, and somewhat of a husband. You forgot. I have my twins, my little brother and my dad. I have lost a husband!"

"Wait! Look we are not going to fight about something that happen 7 years ago, because we see someone is still hurt by it! How about a hug!?"

Deana hugs Scarlet.

"I'm sorry Scarlet. I wasn't trying to start a fight or anything it just..!?"

Scarlet jumps on Rona.

Hugging her. "I know Rona, but I would be upset too if my dad runs off every guy I bring home to them. Lucky your mom never said anything."

"No she did, but two out of seven of those guys she didn't like. If both of them disagree I understand, but my dad was the only one who had a problem with everyone I brought home to show them."

"Wait, so you had a chance to have sex with Vincent, but yet you didn't take it, why?"

"Deana no I didn't throw myself at him. Now will you please stop with all the sex question?"

"I just think you to would make a cute couple."

"Oh Rona! I have a feeling if you do marry him and have kids one is bond to black and purple hair."

"I would love to see that Scarlet."

Vincent's POV

"GOD! ARE ALL OF YOU PISSED OFF TONIGHT!" He slams of button closing Chica out. Foxy runs down the hallway.

"...!" Slams the other button closing Foxy out now.

"What do you think!? Of course we're piss and quick question what ever happen to killing children, or did you want to go for a bigger kill?"

"SHUT UP FOXY! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Freddy can be heard laughing outside the doors, but it's sounds like a little girl's voice.

"GOLDEN!"

"It's rare isn't it. You don't have feeling for this woman do you? If she knows the really you I think she would never want to see you again. How can she love you!? You are a monster! A sick twisted freak how killed children for his own sick little games! If I were her I would leave your ass!"

"Such big talk for some dead kids who couldn't save their own lives for shit! You all die for a reason, so don't worry about me! Another thing where did you hear such language?"

Freddy bangs on the door. "We heard if from you guys and our parents when we're all alive, but tonight you will meet your end."

"I don't think so you all may have me block in here, but that's fine by me because I have a secret weapon."

"And what would that be!?" Chica bangs on the door.

"I have extra power and you only have 15 minutes left."

"Vincent may I ask you one more question?"

"What's that Golden."

"You are lying to this woman about your age, and we don't know how old you are, so I'm asking what are you?"

"...You said it yourself a sick twisted freak."

6 am.

"That all anyone needs to know."

...

Me: I should take this down or stop trying.

Chica: Don't give up just yet. Type out everything and wait to see if you want to post the second story of this which is it's end.

Me: I may just do that or not. I have thought 100% on this this.

Phone Guy: Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Kay so...sorry for the wait again.

….…...

Tuesday night

Everything isn't going great tonight. I have practice Golden for Rona, but those damn animals wouldn't leave me be.

"Hey Vincent. What are you playing?"

"Do y'all mind!? I'm trying to practice. Go away!"

I start playing the notes and they just stand there listening to me play. It's like their hanging on to every note. Do they like song as well?

"Let me ask you a question, do you love Rona?"

"Yes, I do. Why do ask?"

"I never thought I would see you act like this over anyone, but it seems like you will do anything for Rona. That's so cute! Do you really love or...do you just want to fuck her and be done with her!?"

"GOLDEN! Yes, I really do love her and I don't want to just fuck her...I want to make her mine. She will be mine because I love and no one else can have her but me."

"So she isn't just a warm body that you can fuck and dump your cum into, but you must want Rona for another reason?"

"Fuck all of you! Leave me alone you stupid kids!"

"Listen Vincent. You both have one thing in common it's that you both loved Golden Bonnie as kids. Use that on her...maybe it would work?"

"Bonnie you do not know anything about her and I haven't known her for that long."

"Move Bonnie I'm not done talking!" Golden Freddy push Bonnie out the way. "Vincent are you sure that you want Rona to be your sex slave? Is that why you're going after this girl. She'll never love the real you! You're just a child murder with the lust for sex now!"

"You don't know shit about me! None of you know anything about me so how in the hell do you know what I want or what it is I find pleasure in. I'll tell you this I never thought I would fall in love, but then I saw her and...my heart stop."

"Vincent, she can never love you! You're a monster! If she knew the truth she may think you'll kill her too. Just give up on love! On Rona! You have nothing to lose."

"You're wrong...I would lose a friend."

6 am

…...

Do they just want to talk or try to kill me?

I walk into my house throw my keys on to the table and put my saxophone cast into the living room. Checking my phone I see that Rona text me. I would love to talk to her right now, but I just can not get Golden's words out of my head. Is it so wrong for a monster or a sick twisted freak to find love? If I told Rona the horrible things I have done would she still love me or...hate me? She may call the cops on me. I only want her to love me. I only want to make her mine forever. Would she accept me for me or just turn away from me? I love her and I don't want anyone else to have her! The only time I act like a chicken or weak is when I'm near her. I'm a fool for her love...Rona.

I past out on my bed dreaming of my past to when I killed the children.

…...

Me: Soon to reupdate.

Phone Guy: Favorite and follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Vincent belongs to Rebornica. I love her art of FNAF. Rona, Deana, Scarlet, Peter and Melanie are my characters. If anyone wants to know also my name for the purple guy is Vice in my book, but I think everyone loves Rebornica's guy a lot better.

The Murder: Honey no one cares. Now keep up the good work.

Me: I trying not to get in trouble.

...

"Hey listen Vincent I'm giving you the day off for today. I should have call you early so you wouldn't have to come down here."

"Peter why? I feel fine and there's nothing wrong with me!"

"You look like you haven't slept at all! What's wrong with you? We're just worry about you!"

"Fine! Yes I have Insomnia. I have problems falling asleep are you all happy now!? It's not a big deal! I feel good enough to work!"

"No you don't. Go home!"

"Peter..."

"Go home!" Peter push me out the door. I have never seen him act like before in my life. I wonder is Rona at home. I take out my cell phone and dial her number.

"Hey Rona, it's Vincent."

"Vincent! Hey how are you doing? Should you be at Freddy's?"

"No not today. Peter gave me the day off, so I wondering if I could come over and play the song for you? If you are at your house?"

"Yeah come now over I'm just sitting in my room listening to music. I would to hear you play."

Hearing her say that sent a chill up my spine. "I'll be there in 30 minutes." I end the call. I don't understand why Peter did that I can not fall a sleep on that job, because I stand most of the time and the little kids ask me for stuff. I head back home changing out of the work clothes into a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Grabbing the case and walking out the door.

"It looks like it's going to storm bad, but it would be great to be stuck inside with Rona for the rest of the day. We would be all alone together. A perfect day."

...…...

Rona please watch out for Vincent. I have known him for years, but he just to me he has insomnia. He's problem is falling a sleep. Watch him for me -Peter

"I didn't know that...!?"

DINGDONG! DINGDONG!

"Hey Rona."

"Hi Vincent. We can go up to my room...you look sleepy?"

Rona puts both of her hands on Vincent's cheeks. He leans into her touch.

"I thought Peter would have call or text you about my little problem?"

"He did."

They walk up the stairs. Vincent takes the saxophone out of it's case, and Rona's eyes are lock onto his arms.

"You look pretty buff...do you work out?" Rona sits on her bed.

"When I have a free day." Vincent sits in the computer's chair, licks his lips, and starts to play Golden. Rona was listening to him play the song, but her mind is more on Vincent's lips. Rona leans on the edge of the bed. Vincent looks her in the eye.

She so beautiful even in a giant T-shirt and shorts, but she will be mine.

"That sounds so perfect Vincent! It was just flawless. It sounds better than the original."

"Well I'm glad you like it Rona."

Vincent puts the saxophone back in it's case and sits on the bed next to Rona.

Go on and make your move boy...!?

Rona moves a little closer to Vincent.

...

Listen sis try to make the first move with him.

What do you mean Deana?

I mean make out with him and don't let your hands roam. See what he does and if he touches you just tell you want to make out and that's it.

Deana thanks but I don't think that would work.

Just try it. It will work just see what he does and don't lose control.

Okay if you say so.

...

Rona jumps in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Rona! What are you doing?"

"This!"

Rona kiss Vincent sliding her tongue into his mouth. Vincent moans at the actions. Rona moves her butt down a little lower so it's right above the cock. Vincent place his hands on her hips holding her in place. Tongues coil with each other just dancing between the mouths. Vincent gets hard at this moment squeezing Roma's hips. Rona feels the cock between her butt cheeks and moves more against the cock wiggles her butt to make it come more alive. Vincent pulls out of kiss.

"You're a tease baby. A naughty little girl aren't you?"

Rona smiles, "You have a very nice size cock."

Vincent laughs, "Wish I could show the full thing, but we should wait."

"I like that,but we can still make out...right?"

"Sure baby."

Kissing and wandering of hands continue, but Vincent did something...moving his head to Roma's neck. Rolling over so Rona was under him kissing on the soft skin making her moan. Rona squirm under him loving he's lips punishment.

"Vincent...!"

"I want you so bad..." He whisper into her ear. "but I'll wait because I love you.

A few tears rolled out of her eyes. Rona wraps her legs around Vincent's waist. Rona lets Vincent takes full control over her. Letting him do whatever he wanted to do to her. Vincent could never hurt her so he continue with the assault her mouth.

"I love you, Vincent!"

"I love you too, Rona!"

...…...

Later

Vincent wakes up onto of Rona's bosom.

Yep perfect as a pillow, well better really.

A bad thunder storm is going on outside. Lighting dance across the room. Vincent feels a hand in his hair. Rona till asleep I don't want to leave her...

Rona moves to sit up but feels something in her chest.

"Oh Vincent! Sorry!"

"No harm done." He nuzzles into her bosom.

"Stop it. Let's go into the kitchen. I'm hungry."

Vincent gets off of Rona letting her get up and walk down stairs. He walks after her.

"I think their going to have to cut off the power soon."

"Please let me get done cooking before they cut it off! Vincent, you can sit in the living room and watch t.v."

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"I fine! I got it."

45 minutes later...

"Here you go, Vincent. What do you want to drink?" Rona hands him a plate.

"I'll let you pick for me."

"I try..." Hand breaded chicken tenders and a salad...?

"Here you go. It's diet Mt. Dew."

"Thanks..."

Rona sits down next to him and starts eating.

"Did you hand bread these?"

"Yeah or do you not like them like that?"

"It's fine...I just don't eat homemade meals."

"I find that as a fat joke."

"I would never call any women fat! Rona plus you're not fat. You're thick and I like the way you are, please don't change by what I said. I just meant I eat pizza most of my time, which isn't good for anybody."

"Your arms tell me a different story...and I guess you like your girls with meat on their bones?"

"Yes, I do and...you forgot about my six-pack."

...…...

It's almost 8:30.

"I should leave." Rona grabs his hand.

"No! Don't go! I want you to stay the night with me."

"Sure Rona, but can I ask you a question?"

Rona nods.

"Why did you do what you did?"

"I listen to Deana, but Vincent...I didn't want it to have sex with you. I just wanted to see if you had the same feelings for me?" She nuzzle into his chest.

"I think I have more feelings for you than any other human I have meet in my life. Come on let's go bed."

Vincent kiss Rona and carried her upstairs. Falling a sleep in each other arms.

...…...…...…...…...

Rona! You have falling in love with a monster! You get a bad feeling from him and yet you let him get closer to you. This can only end bad for you! What do you see in his man!?

There is a little good in his heart and I will give myself to him, because what you said is true I have fallen in love with him. I will be his in the end, so sorry to disappoint you!

...

Phone Guy: Review, follow, and favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

Rona's POV

"Rona tell us what happen! You didn't listen to Deana did you!?"

"Well Scarlet it seems that Deana can be right about something. Thank you Deana I own you one for that one."

"If you want to pay me back then spill it. I want details! What happen tell us!?"

"Kay here's what happen, but I will tell you this now nothing happen! No sex it was just kissing and touching! Nothing more! After he finish playing the song I sitting his lap and crash my lips in to his. I wanted to see how he reacts to it, so I slid my tongue into his mouth and he put his hands on hips..."

"Why did you stop telling story! Get on with it!"

"I stop the story Scarlet because y'all eyes our about to pop out of your heads!"

"Rona go now! Scarlet loves kinky stuff and I love dirty things. Now tell the rest!"

"Fine. I move butt down a little near his cock and I...wiggle my butt to get a better reaction...and boy did I. I didn't fully feel it bear, but I think it has a size and no Scarlet I didn't try to unzip and give him a handjob!"

"Rona I think you would suck his dick if you saw. The best thing to have is a over size cock in your mouth...or you could let him deep throat fuck. Hmm I think I'm to pleased right now? How about you, Deana?"

"Yep I agree with you, but Rona you have the largest breast I have ever seen. You ever thought of a titty fuck? There are two ways to do that: you could let him sit in or stomach or let him sit on bed and you can suck on his dick if he sits on bed. Although I don't think his dick would reach your mouth if he sat on your stomach, so just feel his warm jizz between your tits."

Rona can picture everything her sisters are saying and would love to try some but they have tick her off. Scarlet and Deana both know that Rona hates the world dick, unless they are insulting someone.

"Please stop with d word or I won't continue the story."

"Sorry we won't do it again! Please tell us."

"He moved his head to my neck I thought he was going to kiss it, but he really flip me over, so he was on top of me and I was under him. Now I wanted to tell him, his cock was poking...me, but it I guess shocking to have there. It feel good...that's the real reason I was squirming under him, not the kisses the feeling of his cock. He told me they he wanted me so bad, but he'll wait because he loves me. Deana I shouldn't have listen to you because I got my own feelings upset. I wanted him to take me!"

"Sorry great story by the way, but Melanie you haven't said word all this time. Why?"

"I was so into the story sorry."

…...

Later after everyone left

Rona still thinks about what her sisters said and Vincent getting more wet about the thoughts she had...

"Ooooh fuck this."

She gets up and walk to her clothes finding her loving shoe box that once held a pair of boots now hold toys, batteries, and lube. She place the box on her bed.

"Which one? Hey! I haven't played with you in a long time."

Rona puts a large orange dildo cover in bumps with balls. Picking up a lube she pretends its Vincent's cock she rubbing. She removes her clothes, but leaves her bra and sits on bed.

"I wonder where you are?" She push the toy inside herself slowly. "...Vincent..." Thrusting the toy in and out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent fucking Rona from the back. Most of his weight on top of her holding down her arms with his. Looking into the back of her head.

"Vincent! More...harder...please...!"

Vincent ramming into Rona hitting her weak spot making her cry out like a bitch in heat. Vincent crushing her hips with his hands digging he's nails into her skin drawing blood.

"I going to leave my mark on you! On your big hips you fat cow!" Two big hand prints are going to be left on her hips at the end of his.

"Vincent that...hurts...so good...! Don't stop...ah hmph...please!"

"A little whore aren't we? Good to know your mine...right!?" Vincent slaps her ass.

"Oww! Yes I'm your Vincent! ...only to love...you...always...yours..."

"Correct. Now here's your prize!" Vincent pulls Roma's hair back releasing his seed deep into her body. Having her moan and gasp overwhelmed with warm fluid running into her body. Vincent pulled out of her cover in sweat leaving going into the bathroom. Rona not able to move let his seed drain from her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AH SHIT!" Rona removes her hand from her breast and the toy. Slowly coming back from her orgasm. "I...going...to...take a...shower."

RINGRING! RINGRING!

"Hello...!?"

"Hey baby."

Why call now!? "Oh...hi...Vincent...What's up?"

"You feel alright? You seem well hear to be out of breath."

"I am fine...I just finish umm...?"

I can't lie to him, but I can't tell him what I really was doing. What do I tell him? He may think I'm some kind of a freak.

"Don't lie me, Rona. We both know you wouldn't do they to me. I know for a FACT you couldn't cheat on me! Now tell me, what are you doing?"

God I love a man who can dominate me just take control of me.

"Well I was playing with a...dildo...please understand...!?"

"I do, we are all human and we all have needs. I'm not judging you, but I done have a question you."

Please don't let it any kind of sexual question. "What is it?"

"...would you like...to go...on a date with me? It's a little fair in town and I think it would be fun to...go to with...a special friend. What do you...say?"

He's really asking me out. I don't...

"I would love to just let me take a quick shower and I'll call you."

"...perfect! See you soon Rona."

"See ya."

After 30 minutes...

In Vincent's truck

"So Vincent may I ask why you ask me out for this little Fair Ground thing?"

Not to kill you. "I just wanted to repay you back for the lunch at Freddy's. Sorry if I took...you away from your little fun."

Rona push his arm playfully.

"I wasn't it..."

"We all do it. Everyone may have a few sex toys, but you know what I say?"

"What?"

"It's those small things that keep us from becoming a rapist." He touch her knee.

"That would say a lot for Deana and Scarlet."

"I feel uncomfortable right now."

…...

After action like children playing, rides, and eating they only have a little time to do 2 more things.

"Wow this has been really fun! What should we do next?"

Vincent takes her hand. "Well I was thinking we should in the tunn..what is it?"

Rona was looking at a golden stuff bunny on a shelf. Vincent smiles letting go of her hand and walking up to the stand.

"Excuse me sir, but what do I have to do to get that gold rabbit?"

"Easy! Just knock down all 3 bottle towers and you win!"

"Alright! I'll play." Vincent hands the man the money and the man gives Vincent 3 baseballs. Rona standing back watching Vincent.

1...2...3!

"Great you won the rabbit my good man!"

"Thank you for the game sir. Here you go Rona. Just for you." Vincent hands Rona the little bunny. She hugs it because it looks like Golden Bonnie, but it has a top hat and bow tie that's Navy. She always loved Golden Bonnie because the man who worn that suit alway had on a big smile.

"Vincent! Thank you, but what did you say before?"

"I was going to say The Tunnel of Love? You want to go?"

Rona gets closer to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"..."

"I'll take that has a yes."

...…...…...…...

The music, lights, little hearts, and birds singing. During the whole ride their eyes are locked on each other with hands matted together not letting go of one another. Locking lips in a deep passionate kiss. Not wanting this moment to end...it's not lust...it's true love...they desire to be together and they will be.

...

In Rona's driveway

"This was...well...this whole day was just...awesome! Thank you Vincent."

"No problem, also it wasn't just for the pizza at Freddy'...it was a date."

"I...know, but it was really fun. I like hanging out with you."

Rona moves into Vincent's lap. "You want to play this game again Rona?"

She drop her weight a little more, "Please if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all." Vincent put his hands on her waist as their lips fuse together. They act like teenager, but if you haven't been in love before then it's always like this.

...…...

Me: Sorry for the updates people. I have been buried in a lot of bullshit with another web site. Something about...not important.

Phone Guy: Good to have you back. Follow and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

The Murder: Yes thank you all for the people who are following the story. Thank you.

...…...

Enjoy the weekend is easy until two of your new lady friends show up out of thin air.

"Hey Deana, Scarlet. What are...you two doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"Oh Peter told us where you live, if we gave him information on how to get with Melanie and here we are now. So me and Scarlet are going to ask you some question about you and Rona."

"I don't think I like that idea. You two are creepy with the sexual stuff and... I get a little uncomfortably with you both asking those question."

Scarlet grabs my shoulders and leans into my ear.

"Oh Vincent! Let us tell you something...I am very kinky!"

Deana rubs her head near my crotch.

"Vincent! I am more of a sex addiction, but one man has stolen my heart."

"And it looks like you got a hold on Rona's heart, so we want to know how you can please our sister."

"And if you have any sexual wishes for our big sister, because she likes you a lot Vincent."

"Ladies please let me go!? I don't like this! Ask the questions just let me go."

"Alright let him go Scarlet."

Deana and Scarlet remove their hands from me. "So what's the first question?"

"Ohh let me go first Deana! Do you have a think for big women?"

"No, plus Rona not big or fat, but...she has large hips...which gives her the appears to look thick." I lead them into the living room and everyone takes a seat.

"So you have seen more of her body...how do you know that? Another think you are shorter than her...are you not an alpha male?"

"No Deana, I have seen much of her body...naked before just the feel and I can tell. I'm more than a alpha man she just haven't seen it yet, but I promise no other man can her. She mine." I lick my lips thinking about Rona.

"Wow, over protective I love that in a man! She has big...well...very large breast. You like a big ass and breast woman or is it something else?"

"That's hard Scarlet, but no big isn't my thing. I see a lot of good in her and she makes me feel good about myself because I have...done loads of bad things before, but I think she can help change me. The shape and size of a woman does not matter to me. Between you girls and me...I have always wanted to come from behide Rona and grab her breast or bounce them in hands, because you know...they look heavy!" Laughs fill the room and Deana falls off the couch.

"That does sound good Vincent. In Rona spot, but would you...ever want to hurt Rona? In a sexual way or just beat her because you are a man?"

"I could never hurt Rona...I won't be able to live with myself! I don't know able the sexual part, so sorry Deana."

"My turn! You don't have any kinks do you Vincent and if so any kind of creepy sex thoughts with Rona?"

I can feel my cock grow hard at the thought of that question. "Well yeah Scarlet I'm one for pain and to be choke. I would love for Rona to ride me while strangle me. That would be so fucking hot!"

"Have a pillow Vincent! Nice length by the way, so next question..." I cover my hard cock up with the throw pillow.

"Wait Deana thanks for the pillow but Scarlet what are your so kinky? I just want to know. If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh god! Well...dress up, bondage, feather tickle, spanking sometimes, toys in play and men or man dress as furries. I love bondage most of all with a blind fold and a gag ball because I lose of what's going on around me."

"Wait how many men did you sex with and you dress up as an animal?!"

"Just one person my...now late husband and I never dress as an animal. I always made him do it after he wanted me to pour candle wax on him."

"Not to be mean or anything thing, but your husband sounds kind freaky."

"Well he was freaky, but that's what I loved about him."

"Vincent you cut me off! Now about Rona what do love about her?"

"Well she has a great personality that's the most I love about. She can see good in a lot of things...no matter what has happen. Her eyes...her smoking grey eyes...my lost fog but I am not lost in it because I have her. She is light at the end of a dark tunnel."

"You are just too sweet for and also you look like teenage boy. The first time I saw you I thought she had sex with someone child, but how old are?"

"25."

"Leave him alone Deana!"

"He's 5 years younger than her. She should call you kid or teen, because you look like a 17 year old boy!" Deana falls off couch dying laughing on to the floor.

This was a good and bad evening, but they did leave after because Deana won't stop fucking laughing. I head to room to go to sleep not knowing what to do for Monday because Freddy's is closed for 2 weeks while they fix the animals and other problems. As I lay down in bed my cell phone starts to buzz.

"It's from Rona."

Hey Vincent would you like to meet my parents? You'll love my ma, but hate my dad. Be careful around him. He will try to run you off, so just be ready for what ever he throws at you.

You dad must a jerk to you.

He is. He wants me to marry a man with good genes, someone who protects me, or someone with money! I don't care about any of that.

I don't have good genes, or a lot of money, but I can protect you, because I love you Rona.

I love you too Vincent. How about on Wed? If that's not a problem?

No not at all, but Rona...do I look like a teenage boy to you?

Well kind of sometimes, but I think you look cute when you smile. You are a grow man who's age has not catch up with him.

Thanks! Good night

Good night.

...…...…...…...

"Are you in here...Vincent!?"

That sounds like Rona.

"!?" I feel something fall on me,but it's a person. It's a woman!

"I found you Vincent!" She hugs me bouncing her body on the mattress. I feel a turn on by her playful mood. What is she wearing? I look down to see that its a small pink night gown with lace panties to match.

"Vincent!"

"Rona! What are you doing here!?" She smiles at me sitting more into my lap.

"I want to have some fun with you. Can I please you Vincent?" She grinds against me making my cock spring to life.

"Rona...you're wet!"

"Sorry I'm just so excited! Don't worry I'll be gentle with you." Rona slides her hand down into my boxers.

"Ahh! Wait Rona don't do that! Mmmff!"

"You like that?" She stroking my cock and rolling my balls into her other hand. I look up at her and she just smiles at me. Would it bad if I push off of me?

"Everything about you Vincent is awesome! A great 12 inch cock and nice big balls, but these is the last thing I love about you." Pre cum starts to leak from my throbbing cock. Rona licks if off and my body jumps as a reaction to her tongue.

"Mmmh! You taste good. Salty skin with a sweet seed. I wish to suck you off."

"Wait Rona...how about a...69?"

"Great idea! Let me just move." Rona turns her body, so her butt is now in face. I rub her cheeks and a low moan escape her lips.

"Do you want...something...baby?"

"Take off your panties." She does as she told. "Good girl, now start sucking." Rona put lips on the head of my cock.

"Even the head is purple." Kissing the head and then taking it in her mouth. Her warm, wet mouth! I grunt at the warm welcome. I move my hands from her sides to find her other pair of lips. When I found them I parted them and slip my tongue into her love tunnel. Rona removes her mouth from my cock to growl. Such a sweet taste! I move my tongue deeper inside of her while pushing her down on to my face. I see a few tears fall from her face, but she puts her mouth back on my cock. Feeling the heat between us, this is unbelievabl, but if this a dream please don't wake me! I feel like I'm going to burst! I cum in Rona's mouth and she cums in face. She swallows every last drop and licks the left off my cock. I lick her pussy a little more to make sure I didn't miss a spot.

"Not bad Rona! You are very skilled with your tongue."

"Would you stick it...in me?" She grabs my hand. I had to look her in the eye for this to see if she wanted this as much as I did.

"Sure Rona. Whatever you want, but get on all fours." She gets on all fours spread her legs opening wide so her body is lower on to the bed.

"I don't want you to wear a condom and you don't need a lube. I think I'm more wet for you to slip in." I place my hands on her hips and slowly push in only to her Rona scream!

"It's larger than I thought, but it feels so damn good! Do as you want to me Vincent! Just don't stop!" I start a slow and easy thrust in and out. It hotter in here than her mouth and a lot more tighter, but its mostly moist in here. I love her body it knows what a man likes to feel in a woman. Rona starts moaning.

"Faster! Please fuck me faster Vincent! I can't take it!"

"Sure, but fuck is such an ugly word I perform love making. Okay Rona? Say it!" I thrust into her hard making her cry.

"Yes! Love making! Please do that...again!" I started faster thrust just hearing her moan like a bitch in heat! So fucking hot! I dig my nails into her hips removing a little blood from her.

"Oooh yes more! I am your bitch Vincent! No one else can please me like you do! Release your hot jizz in me! I am only your cum dump!"

I move more of my weight on by getting on to her back and riding her like a fucking animal!

"Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! You feel so good Vincent!" I can feel my balls hurt! I can't go now! I kiss Rona as my hot jizz flows into her pussy. I moan in her mouth at the feeling of our body. I pull out if her trying to breath.

"More Vincent."

I look at her. This is going to be her last round because she's trembling.

"Alright lay on your back." I get between her legs. "You look a mess, Rona, but you'll always look sexy no matter what!" I growled.

"Come here." I kiss her on the lips as my cock re-enters her body. Wrapping my arms around her waist thrusting hard into her.

"Oh Vincent!" Rona pushed my head into her breast while I continued to thrust in her.

"I want to have your children! Yes! Vincent! Yes! Give me your creamy cum!" Damn Rona!

"Oh shit!" I cum giving her a much bigger load than before. I move off of her spooning her body. If this was a dream I glad I finish it.

...

Me: You know I am going to end it right here, but it will be update. Not now.

Phone Guy: Follow Freddy.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Sorry for the wait here is the next one.

The Murder: And where the hell did you go!?

SpringTrap: Leave her alone!

...

I was freaking out about this! I could not calm down for anything.

"Vincent, don't worry. The only one who will like you is my mom and brother. My dad on the other hand...is the problem."

"You said your brother is your twin? Your mom is just like, but don't hug her just yet, and your dad is the biggest problem?"

"Yes, my brother is my twin, don't hug mom on the first day, and daddy is a douche. By the way the first day maybe easy, but the other guys didn't make it so, you have a small...it just games we're playing and dinner. You'll be fine. I hope."

"...I...I don't want to lose you! I will be willing to fight for you! I may kill your dad at the of the day? If that's fine with you?"

"It's fine with me, but I couldn't hurt my mom."

I lay my head down on her lap just wondering how is this day going to end.

"Hey don't fall a sleep we don't have a long way to go."

...

"Aaah! There's my baby girl!"

"Hey moma." Rona hugs her mother and points to Vincent.

"Moma this is Vincent. My new boyfriend."

"Hello..."

Roma's mother shakes Vincent's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Rona! This one is a different from the other males you show us. Buff, but short...than you at first I thought he was a teenager, but I am wrong. I like him. Cheer up Vincent! I'm only playing with you. Watch out for the giant turd."

"Is your husband that bad, or is this a joke?"

"You are a guard so have it up at any time, and Rona your brother will be a little late."

"Aw really!? What for this time?" They walk into the house going into the living room.

"You can not blame him for work."

"Yes moma."

"Is that Rona? What does she have this time!? Please let it be a big fat joke!"

"Shut up and come in here to meet him! The only thing that is a joke is his height."

As much as Rona looks like her mother, she looks nothing like her father. He looks evil in the face, but that's just because he see the new toy his daughter brought home.

"Really Rona? Well what's your name kid? You are kidding me right Rona or are you raping teenage boys?" Rona puts her head into her hands feeling sorry for Vincent. Vincent looks at her.

"Hi. I'm Vincent. You seem to love jokes more than your wife, but I promise you I am not a joke! I love your daughter more than anything else in the world and I will do whatever it takes to make her my queen."

"Well Rona you found a man with balls! Even a man with balls can lose in a day."

"Vincent I do get a bad feeling from you, but I see that when you look at Rona you change. You are willing to do anything for her."

"Cupcake! You can't be..."

"I can be whatever I want to be! He is eight man she brings to us! I like him! Rona likes him! There's nothing wrong with him! He's not like the two freaks she brought here! Let her be happy for once! You can't always protect her! You don't have to be...?"

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Rona walks out of the living room to get the door.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi Rodas. The game is on."

"Damn! I miss a lot didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well let my see your new bf or is he a pussy!" Rodas walks into the living room with his sister and looks at a purple hair man.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry moma. Short, but you can't judge a book by it cover. I'm Rona twin brother, Rodas. You must Vincent?"

"Yeah...Rodas is that Greek for rose garden?"

"Yeah it is."

"There is a story for why I name him that."

"Mom please! Don't no body wants to hear that story! You told us about that story and we didn't need to know that! He does not want to hear that! We do not want to rehear that! Don't do that!"

"Fine! Let's play the games."

...

After playing 3 Wii games it's time to eat.

"Hey Rona! Come help me in the kitchen."

"Here I come! Bro watch him for me." Vincent watch Rona leaves out the room leaving him there with his doom.

"I'm not going to let dad kill him."

"You aren't looking at her ass are you?!"

"No."

"Don't try to use her...!"

"I haven't done anything to her! Chill...unless a small kiss on lips counts?"

"...!"

"...!?"

Rona's father punch Vincent in face! "Mom! Rona! A little help in here!?" Rodas trys to depart them, but it doesn't work.

"Hey stop!"

Blood flys across the room! "Dad let him go!" Vincent has a black eye, but Roma's dad has a bleeding jaw.

"I am so sorry Vincent." Roma's mother hands Vincent an ice pack for his eye.

"May I ask what sent this off?"

"He rape you!"

"He did what!?"

"Mom don't listen to him! A kiss on lips isn't rape!"

"Dad blows his top and nothing has happen between us. I want a wedding before that happens."

"And why would I let this boy marry you!?"

"He's not a boy, dad! He is just short..."

"I don't care he not going to marry you!"

"You don't get a say in this dad! I am a grown woman! I don't live in your house with your rules anymore! I can do whatever I want! It's my life! You don't have control over me anymore! I am no longer your little girl! My childhood is over now it starts the adulthood."

"Is it going to kill you to listen to me! I just don't like him! He short, pale, has purple hair, and that stupid stud under his lip! What would our grandchildren look like if you marry this freak of nature!?" Thunder roars though the house.

"I don't have to sit here and be insulted by you!" Vincent storms outside in the rain.

"Vincent wait!"

"Rona let him go! He's no good for you! Listen to me please!"

"Fuck you dad!"

...

15 long minutes later

"Oh my god! How far could he have walk!? Did he run or does he just walk fast!?"

...

Another long 15 minutes later Rona sees something purple.

"Vincent! Get in the car please?" He just look at her without saying a word still walking. Just having the need to kill, but he can't hurt Rona.

"Vincent! Please! I'm sorry about what happen! I didn't know that would happen!"

"No. No you didn't and either did I. Get it? Eye!"

"Look Vincent I know your piss, but I will do whatever you say to make it up to you, just please get in the car."

"You...said anything?"

This could be good or bad, but Rona doesn't care. "Anything you want with no questions ask. It's whatever you want and I'll do it." A very wide smile comes across Vincent's face. He gets in the car, but Rona pulls him in for a quick kiss. Not really quick but long enough for him to know that she meant what she said.

"Anything you want baby."

"Let's go back to my place."

"Yes sir." Vincent puts his head back down into Rona's lap.

...…...

Vincent change out of his wet clothes and refills his ice bag. Falling on to the bed he waves his hand to Rona. Rona joins him on the bed. Laying her head down in his stomach. Rona starts to cry. Vincent rubs her head.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought I was going to lose you! If...if you walk out of my life...then I would have ended my own life...I can't live with out you! I...I...I love you, Vincent! I could only love you and no other person in this world. You are my soulmate."

"I was never going to leave you, because I would have done something bad again. You are my light and my hope. I won't let any man take you from me not even your dad and you saw his jaw. I love you too much to let someone come and take you from me."

"Vincent..."

"Rona would...you...do anal?"

"Do you want to try it?"

"Nice to see you offer yourself, but I was just wondering."

"I'll do whatever you say no matter what it is, because I love you and I only want to please you."

As hot as that sounds Vincent has to stay in a chill zone not to get hard.

"So I can also turn you into my little slave. Dress you up in a slut outfit. Dirty talk to you and fuck you anyway I want?"

"Yes Vincent! I am willing."

...

"Hey Rona you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"A scary one."

"I'm down with whatever."

"Great go into the kitchen and make some popcorn. Also grab two sodas!" Rona walks out if the room. Vincent looks at her ass as she leaves wondering if he did anal to her would he have to mount her.

"How do you feel about Insidious?"

"I like it. It's a good well in my words a perfect horror movie. Let me see your eye."

Vincent removes the ice pack from his eye.

"It's gone down a lot the only problem is the skin. It's dark."

"I'll live." Vincent pulls Rona into his lap and squeeze her ass making her hiss in pleasure.

"Do you need something Vincent?"

"No just sit in my lap the whole time and spend the night with me."

"Okay I will."

The second movie is the best to Vincent but he couldn't watch the movie for Rona glorious ass. Every time she jump she would grind her ass against his cock. Sitting on the bed may have been a bad idea. They could have walk into the living room and watch the movie there, but Vincent wanted to see what Rona would do.

"Tease..."

Falling a sleep after the movie off. Rona wonders why Vincent didn't try anything with her. She really wanted him, but it good thing Vincent didn't do anything to her. Shows her he doesn't think she just a fuck toy, but that's what she going to be after that wedding. Just a little fuck toy to please her man for his own pleasure.

...

Me: Hope you all in enjoy this one.

Phone Guy: Comment, Review, and Follow Freddy.

The Murder: What the hell does that mean!?


	12. Chapter 12

"Vincent...?"

"What do you want Golden? What are you even doing here!?"

"You are a sleep and Freddy's is closed, so I thought how about we come to you! I got the whole gang even Balloon Boy and the Puppet."

"Wh...why...why are you...all in your human forms? I...I don't understand...what's going...on! What the hell do you want!?"

"Tell Rona what you did to us or you will get an even more terrible punishment! She needs to know who you are before she gives herself to you! I mean would she really love a monster? A monster who kills children for fun!"

"Wait Golden! I do own you and Puppet something..."

"You own us more than something you evil man! What Rona see in you...I don't know, but I saw her on the day you kill me! That was my last memory and I think she knew something was wrong, but you had everything plan out so no one would see you!"

"Golden I...I know...saying sorry won't...won't fix the damage I have done, but please I'm sorry."

"It's to late for that Vincent."

"Rona!?"

"Way too late!" Rona cuts Vincent's neck letting him fall to floor bleeding out of his throat. Vincent trys to reach for Rona's leg but she kicks him in the chest making him cough off blood. Locking eyes with her as tears run down his face seeing the love of life watching him die right in front of her eyes, but she doesn't seem to care or have another emotions. Just a blank face and nothing more.

"Rona...I...love...you..."

"Love kills the monster."

...…...

Vincent jumps up seeing he's in his house with Rona holding his side. Vincent grabs and rubs his throat trying to breath but can't catch all the air. Rona gets up and looks at Vincent.

"What's wrong baby?" Vincent looks at Rona and jumps on her!

"Agh! Vincent what are you doing!? No stop!" Vincent was kissing her lips, face, and neck making her squirm alittle.

"You can hurt me if you want, but I will still love you! No matter what happens!"

"Vincent!" Her toes curl up from this love.

"Hurt me all you want, but I will love you in the end!"

"I love you too, but stop please I need air!" Vincent backs away from her. "You get off at pain or something?" Vincent squeeze her into a death hug putting his head between her large breast.

"Yeah I do...is that odd?"

"Not in my book, but I like to feel my ass get slap...!?"

Vincent grabs and squeeze Rona's breast. "So you can be naughty on your own. That's hot."

"Squeeze the other one!"

"Oh so you're enjoying this?" He squeeze both of here tits. "God you're soft! By the way are you fill with milk?"

Rona moans. "Yes! It's all...milk. Most...women...in...my family...product...milk...at...an...early...age. Ahh! Mmmh!"

"Hmm? I have a lot to learn about you...and your family. Can you umm...I don't know how to say it?"

"Something...ahh...call...mmmh...it's lactation? I...aah...think. Please don't try it. Can you stop now?"

"I want you to beg for it. Beg for me to stop and I will."

"No!"

"Fine I'll keep squeeze you until..."

"No Vincent! Please stop! Stop! Vincent stop! Please let go! Please!"

"You sound hot went you beg baby." Vincent let's go of Rona.

…...

"So Vincent...did you join your time off? Did you ask out Rona?"

"Best two weeks of my life kinda, but I do love hangout with Rona. When we went to go see her parents her dad punch me in the eye! Her mom is just about more nicer than what she is."

"So that's why your skin looks darker around your eye. I thought she beat you because you seem very please by grabbing...her breast!"

Vincent jumps on Peter and covers his mouth. "Dude what the fuck!? How do you know that!? Did she...? Oww!" Peter bites Vincent's hand and crawls away.

"Look Vincent don't be mad and don't tell, but Melanie told me because Rona told them. It's not my fault!"

"...!" I feel so ashamed right now.

"Wait so did go on dates with Rona the whole two weeks or...?"

"Well yes and no, because on the first day it was Scarlet and Deana with some sexual crap to talk about...and I was wonder...about Rona the whole time."

"So you did..."

"No I didn't...have sex with her I just played her. Didn't you ask Melanie out or did you give up?"

"No, but I did get her to go out with me. I need her and I will get her just as you will have Rona."

"That's better, but...don't tell Scarlet and Deana anything else about me or where I live! I had a heart-attack seeing them at my doorstep!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

...

Closing time

This should buy me time. I take the cupcake from my desk and take out a little teddy bear of Golden Freddy with a blue hat and bow to match. I walk out of my office to the giant present box of the Puppet. The music box plays, but not much longer. I leave the cupcake on the table in front of the box. Foxy peeking out of the curtains to see what I am doing.

"Nothing bad Foxy. I promise you." I walk into the very back of place and find the door is still lock. I take my keys and unlock the door. As I walk in I see Golden Freddy on the floor in same position as always. Looking dead to spook or warn someone about this place. I pick Freddy and put him on the table.

Back in the front...

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Vincent went in back room! I think he's going to break Golden Freddy for good! We have to help her!"

"Foxy I...!?

"Where's my music!? Ahh! Give me my mu...? What the?" The Puppet picks up the pink frosted cupcake. "This looks like same cupcake he gave me on...my...last day. I may..."

"Hey Puppet you okay? Foxy and me can go get Freddy if you want?"

"No! I am fine! I just want to see Golden...to make sure she's okay."

In the back room

Vincent is trying to fix Golden Freddy, but most of him is broken and can't be repair. He removes the broken parts from Freddy's body.

"Good things we have new parts. I can fix you even better than before, and I will see if I can ask Peter to bring you back out in the front. Like back in the old days. I know she would love it."

The little ghost girl looks far away looking at Vincent repair Golden Freddy.

He doesn't know I'm in here looking at him! You stole my doll after you killed me! I want my doll back! Maybe I should...

There's an old radio on the other table, so she fly's over and turn on radio.

"No! Wait...!"

Vincent hears the song he played as he killed the little girl.

"I'm sorry! I can't fix the past, but just let me...do these smalls things for you please!?"

She turns down the music but it still playes, this song of a mad man's sinfulness. I recall him humming to the song as he did what he did.

"She turn down the...music? Is this a good sign? Please show yourself! I can't do anything to you any more. I fix Golden for you and give you back your teddy bear."

The music continues, so Vincent goes back to working on Golden.

Back in the front

"Freddy! We have to do something!"

"We can't do anything Chica! We can't even go back there! Golden and Puppet are the oldest too! They where here first! We listen to Golden and she hasn't scream or anything! What do you want me to do?!"

"Fix this!"

In the back room

Vincent hums with the song as tears fall down his face, but while working on Golden he stops humming and say...

"I'm sorry."

If you have my doll then where is it!? I just want my doll back! Golden...I never hated you I just hated the man who wore you to kill me. You are the best one! You are even better than the other Freddy. The other animals where nothing like you, not even Golden Bonnie. I may have been dead for years, but I will always love you! You were my friend!

"Alright! I fix Golden and now to...?"

...

"Hello Vincent."

"...I am...!"

"Don't say you're sorry, because I know that you made a mistake when you killed me and Puppet."

"I shouldn't have killed you...and I should have killed Puppet's mother not him, but I did wonder what would happen to him after I killed her."

"He would have been better if you just killed his mom, but...?"

Vincent crys seening what has happen to her and Puppet. This two are the kids who didn't need to die, but he killed them anyway. Falling to the floor bursting into tears screaming out the sames words over and over again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Golden steps toward Vincent petting his head and holding his arm. Vincent looks at her into her deep blue eyes.

"What?" He hands her the Golden Freddy doll that was her's when she was alive. She holds it very tight as if his head would pop off.

"Why did you keep it after all these years?"

"To remind myself not to kill the good children." She crawls into Vincent's arms holding on to him, so he won't slip into madness.

"Can I ask you a question, Vincent?" He wraps his arms around her.

"And what is that little one?"

"Golden didn't break because of you did he?" He looks into her eyes.

"No I didn't break him, Golden Freddy and Bonnie where walking traps. The first day we got them two people test them and the one in Freddy got crush in it, but in my words he drown in his own blood. After Freddy killed him we fix him ourselves and that was a bad idea. It was even more risking but...that what broke him. He wasn't built right. Golden Freddy and Bonnie was broken before anyone tried them on. I took a risk wearing it."

"Vincent...?"

"Yes"

"Wake up."

...

"...!?"

Vincent wakes up on the floor seeing Golden Freddy gone.

"No,no,no,no! Where you go? What time is it? The doll!? Where the doll!?" Vincent sees Golden back on the floor in the same position as before, but the dolls in it's hand and it's eyes are closed. "So I did fix you. Enjoy your doll."

The dolls fades from Golden's hand and Vincent walks out the room hearing...

"Thank you Vincent."

He nods and walk back to the front seeing the cupcake is gone.

"Did he get it...!? Wait?" He finds a small card next to plate saying...

"Thank you for the cupcake. Please play the music again."

Vincent let's the music play again for the Puppet and see that Foxy is back in his cove. Vincent walks outside to his truck and drives off back home.

"Rona...?" He falls into a deep sleep thinking about his past and future.

...

Me: Hope everyone loved this one, but I don't know how many chapters it's going to be, but I think 20. Also don't forget their is going to be another story after I finish this one. So please do keep reading.

The Murder: Why the fuck do you keep leaving! Springtrap worries about you! Get this thing done by October!

Springtrap: She has until the 31 of October. (Springtrap hugs me)

The Murder: GROWLS!

Phone Guy: Follow Freddy!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Alright I will have to quickly end this story seeing of the new Five Nights At Freddy's is coming out in August. I will have to go back to school and this story still has a second story to come. So I will fast with this as I can!

The Murder: And yet you are watching WWE Monday Night Raw at the same time.

Mangle: Warning contains rape and hentai.

...…...

After 2 years of dating

It's not bad to have done bad things and try to fix them, because you know you can't really fix the damage you have done. It's too late to try, but when you see an angel right in front of you...you'll do anything for her and her alone. A monster or a demon can love an angel because it then becomes a pet to her. A pet she would never harm, but try to help\save him. Every human makes mistakes. No one is perfect. You have fallen before, but you will get back up in the end.

...

"Vincent! How about Deana and me give you your best birthday gift ever?"

"Scarlet...that doesn't sound like a good idea. I don't even want to know what it would be?"

"Oh my god! Look at the little chicken!"

"Un sorry Deana but I have grown over the years..."

"And you have not done anything to our big sister! You know Melanie told Rona about you...Rona got you and Melanie got Peter. Now here is the problem Peter has done something to Melanie that you haven't done to Rona."

"Peter...!? You have got to joking. Scarlet!"

"Melanie was our littlest sister and yet if you boys had a bet or something...we see who lose. You're the loser."

"Peter got to Melanie before you got to Rona...last year."

I was working on the machines trying to fix what I broke that I didn't...I didn't Rona for three months! Why did she stay with after that!?

"Vincent I think you earn more points with Rona. Your soul patch is now a small beard. She likes it, but are you going to stop with your lip ring thing?"

"I don't know Scarlet, but what would my gift be?"

"Something you will love!"

"Something you can hold!"

"Something that will love you back!"

"Something that wouldn't leave you!" Both scream.

"Wow, I hope it's a dog."

"You can make it one...if you train it right."

"What did you say Scarlet?"

"Oh nothing." Deana and Scarlet both smile at me giving me a creepy feeling.

...

Rona's Dream

In a black space with dark green grass as the floor. No trees, clouds, bushes, flowers, or stars. Nothing but the darkness and grass.

"Hello! ...hello...?"

I don't know if this is a dream or not, but it feels so real. Why am I out here...am I looking for someone? ...!"

Growls!

"Who there?!"

Snarls! "Grrrr!"

"I am friendly if you are! I don't want to hurt you!"

I follow the sounds only soon to replace by the sounds chains clanking together. I see a purple beast with horns with chains around his neck and arms. He looks hurt...and he's crying.

"Hi...?" He looks at me. He looks like Vincent, but with sharp teeth, long claws, and dark bottomless eyes. He moves away from me.

"I wouldn't hurt you...I just want to help you. Please?" He can't move away from me because of the chains. He snarls at me, so I pet his head.

Purr!

"Oh you like that?" He warps his arms around my legs feeling on them.

Purr!

"Why are you locked away in here? You're harmless aren't you?"

Purr! Nuzzle! Purr!

I sit on my knees and he rolls on his back.

"You want me to pet your stomach?"

He purrs louder looking into my eyes. I rub and pet his stomach, but it's nothing but hard six pack. I hear a song I haven't heard since I was child...Golden Freddy's song when he comes out. I turn to him...

"Rona this is Vincent's demon. He has murder five children. I have come here to ask you this...can you really love a monster? Are you willing to give yourself to a monster? A man who killed five children."

"I...I...can't... I can! I love him! No matter what he has done! That was the past and this is now! If he was willing to change for me...then I will give him his chance."

"Alright so be it!"

Golden Freddy disappeared out of thin air leaving me with the demon. The demon grabs my waist holding me down. Looking me in the eye licking my neck.

"Oh! That feels...nice."

I hold his head in place and he bites me!

"Ahh! Ark!"

Drinking my blood and I can feel my body getting weaker by the minute. I pass out only to wake up with now two demons...who are horny. One grabs me as the other one rips off me dress and slips me out of bra and panty.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

One shoves his cock in my mouth and looks in my eye. I suck on his cock willingly as the other brush his cock against my pussy's lips. I was getting turn on by sucking the other long fat cock. I moan around the cock and the demon thrust into the face as the other push inside me. The demons growls and started to fuck me. Fucking my face. Fucking my pussy. Everything felt so good I didn't want this to be a dream. I suck on the cock again and started to fuck the other one back. Both purr at my reaction. I can feel the cocks in the my stomach! It's too much! He let's my hands go, so I put the on the demon's hips taking him deeper into my throat! My pussy so wet! All wet noise and skin slapping! I hope their cream filled. I lower his pants down trying to find his balls only to find two big hairless peaches. I don't know if this is possible, but please don't be a dream. I roll them in my hand and lick them with cock still in my throat. Hearing the demon purr he pulls me by my hair off of his cock as the other fucks me harder. He looks at his balls and then at me lowering my head down to his balls. I lick and suck them holding on to his cock and just moaning like a little slut.

"Please cum in me! Use me as your fuck toy! I am a cum dump for you and only you! Cum in me please!"

He pulls my face back on to his cock. Fucking me both so hard and rough! I can't... I can't...!

Cum! So warm flowing into me. Drink every drop. Some spills in end and blast out cover my breast and ass in cum. I clean off the one who face fuck me. My stomach grows from the cum I swallow. They both pet my head.

Rona

"That wasn't a dream it felt to real...and awesome! Not bad for Sexy demons who only wore pants! I can still taste his cum and that hot liquid inside of me!"

...

April 5 Vincent's birthday (Not real\unknown date)

"Happy birthday Vincent!"

"Wow, all this for me...wait where Rona and her sister?"

"Oh they had stuff to do, but they will stop by later."

"Peter, Mike, Jeremy, and Fitz. Great to see everybody."

"Worry about Rona? Don't worry Vincent your milf will show."

"Ah! Mike! Rona doesn't have kids! Ask for the fuck...god I hate that word. I like her more then what anybody or her could think."

"Mike leave him alone! Now Vic open the gifts, act like fools, or eat first. It's your call."

"Thanks Jeremy, but let me open the gift first."

Vincent walks over to the table of gifts and open a blue box.

"This is from Peter...oh hey it's a new tie! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Opens a small orange box.

"I need to stop eating, but thanks Fitz."

"Everyone has to eat."

"Yeah you're right." Two coupons for a large pizza (any kind) half priced.

Opening a green box from Jeremy.

"Hey it us...well the whole gang and Melanie. We are soon crazy!"

"Yeah! I love meeting everyone on my first day and even after I know I made new friends. Rona, Deana, and Scarlet scary me."

"Deana likes Jeremy...and Rona."

"Dude you're fucking lucky! You and Vincent getting hug by a woman with huge tits!"

"Deana's chest is smaller than Rona."

"Yeah, but Peter both Deana and Rona look like a milf."

"Okay, Deana has a son...by I guess that man is boyfriend."

"Can we eat now!?"

"Sure Fitz."

"Wait all the food is finger food. Chips and cake."

As the boys walk into the kitchen fixing their plates Vincent cuts his cake. I thought she would have sent me a text or something, but I guess not. I hope I haven't piss her off or anything.

"Everyone go in the living room."

The gang heads to the living room talking about work or just joking around having a little fun.

15 minutes pass before Vincent gets a text from Rona saying "Don't open these unless you are alone. P.S. Happy B-Day love you." It was 3 video about each 7 or 10 minutes long.

"Got a message from your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Mike!"

Another 10 minutes later Deana, Scarlet, and Melanie show up with a big...well very large box with air holes poke in it at the door.

"Hey Vincent! It's Deana!"

"Hey ladies come on in!"

"Sorry Vincent, but we just came to drop off your gift and bonus gift. Here it has $30 bucks in there from all of us." Scarlet hands Vincent the birthday card.

"Thanks girls...but where is Rona?"

"She'll show up Vincent."

"You think so Melanie?"

"Yep."

Cut to Peter and Deana

"Now look Peter just stick her in the neck with this and it will drive her more crazy."

"You know we may go to jail for this, right?"

"Fuck it! Just stab her in the neck when everyone is away from the box."

"Got it!"

Back to Vincent

"Hey you ladies want some food? You can fix a plate if you want."

"Cool thank you." Scarlet pulls on Vincent. "Open your gift after your guest leaves and don't crush it. What's inside is...fragile."

"Kay...I'll keep it safe."

The girls fix a quick plate for themselves and a extra one, wishing Vincent a happy birthday and leaving.

...

"Hey Vic! Was that Deana...!? Wow that a giant box! What's in it!?"

"Deana and her sisters left Jeremy and I don't know what's in the box. I can't open it now, but I will when you all Ieave."

"What? Why?"

"Deana said so and so I'm going to move the box in my room."

"I'll help you move it."

"Thanks Peter."

Peter and Vincent push the giant box down into the hall into his room. The boys return to living room as the other joke around with Mike and his lame jokes. They began to talk about work, goofing off at work, high school, and their childhood.

...

9:15pm

Peter gets up to use the bathroom, but he goes in Vincent's room first and opens the gift.

"Hey Rona. It's me, Peter. Look the party almost over, but it's time for your second dose. You can't fight this!" Peter injects at blue liquid into Rona's neck.

"Here to make it a little better I'll turn up your toys." Peter turns the toys up to 5 on four different remotes and Rona can only wiggle at the torture loving it, but needing more.

"You can wait a little longer, can't you?" Rona shakes her head.

...

10:45pm

"Look it's getting late, so we'll leave. Come on guys!"

"Wait a minute Jeremy I got one more question for Vic! Do eat pussy?"

Jeremy and Fitz pulls Mike away from Vincent.

"I am going to say this once! I don't want to hear that shit in my car! If I do you will walk your ass home!"

"Damn Jeremy!"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit."

Jeremy, Mike, and Fitz leaves together and then Peter leaves after giving Vincent a hug.

"Time to clean up." It doesn't take Vincent long to clean up the living room and kitchen.

"Oh wait! I forgot Rona's videos!" He sits on the couch and watch the first video. It's Rona in a towel...?

"...Happy birthday Vincent! Okay I didn't know what to get you for your birthday and as much as I want to give you myself because I have been acting like a huge slut. I want you to be my first...and I know what you're thinking a 32 year woman hasn't had sex oh wow. I was saving myself for a real man who can love me. I want to give myself to use but you are so kind to wait for me, but we are humans...we all have needs." Rona sits on the bed and the towel falls a little letting her hair cover her breast. Vincent's eyes go wide as he feels his cock get hard. She looks so beautiful and just simply perfect...what does she have a tattoo on her back?

"I have a box of toys that I will be using in the video, so just get comfortable and let me give you a good show." She removes the rest of the towel. "Please watch the next video baby."

"I want to have you Rona...I really do, but I wouldn't force myself on you. You do a great job forcing yourself on me. That's so fucking hot." Vincent plays the next video and strokes his half harden cock slowly.

Rona rubs and squeezes her gigantic breast. "I notice how you well...worship my breast. They are pretty huge and...heavy. You would love to get your hands, wouldn't you!? You naughty boy!" Rona bends down showing her breast to the camera and Vincent licks his lips.

"My girls will love you more than anything. Tell me Vincent what would you do to a woman with a rack like this? Hmm?" She rubs her thumps on her nipples to get them hard after that she takes the lube out of the box and puts some inner hands.

"What is she going to do? I should have been there to have sex with you. I'm losing myself!"

She moves one hand down to her lips. Moving her hand between her legs moaning Vincent's name before sliding her finger into her wet pussy. Letting her mind race thinking about the man who is her alpha.

"Oh god Vincent!" She falls on the bed still finger fucking herself with the camera zoom on her ass. Ass in the air fucking yourself very hot. "Ahh! Ooh! Ummf! Vincent! Ah!" Seeing her lips stretch out and the juice run down her legs made Vincent moves his hand faster. He began to moan a little thinking of having Rona.

"Alright...how...about...we add...a...toy...?" She removes her fingers as the camera zoom in on her wet pussy. She picks up a small shiny purple dildo and takes some of the lube again.

"Now you maybe wondering why is it a small toy, but like I said I want you to be my first. I never had sex before so not much will fit in me, but you can change that later." Rona spreads her legs out pushing the toy in. She pause for a second...

"...next video...sorry."

"She knows how to keep someone on the same edge." Vincent plays the third and last video wanting to see more.

"Final round." Rona thrust the toy in and out of herself moaning. She lays down on her back with her other hand playing with her breast as the camera moves above her. Her body covered in sweat and a few tears fall down her face. Thrusting the toy in harder and faster.

"Only you may have me Vincent! Only you can see me like this! A little whore for you and only you. You are my alpha male! I will do what ever you say, because only you have CONTROL OVER ME! AAH!" The camera does back to her pussy seeing the juices fly from it. Rona removes the toy as the camera zoom in to look at mess she made. There is even a wet spot in the bed.

"I meant what I said...and I love you no matter what you did or what you're going to do. I can only love you and no one but you. Don't leave me! Promise me you won't leave the next time you see me. Have a happy birthday baby boy."

The video ends with Rona on the bed still nude smiling at the camera sitting on her knees.

"Fuck! I didn't cum! Oh well I guess I should open that big gift now."

Vincent walks back to room and lifts the top off the gift only to be completely shocked by what's inside. It's Rona tied up, blindfolded and gaged. Wearing a Navy nighty with a thong to match. Vincent picks Rona up out from the box and gently puts her on the bed only to see a card poking out from between her breast. He removes the card and she jumps feeling it slide from her breast. The card reads:

"Here's our gift Vincent. Rona's black cherry. Here what happen we walk in on her after she finish her little porno video for you. I take this chance to drug her. She has been give two doses of the same drug to get her more than sexual aroused. In the box you will find her, a book of nude shots of her we took after we drug her, and remotes of the toys we stuff in her. There are 4 toys in her also this drug puts her in heat like an animal. Rona will do whatever you say, but she was going to do that anyway. Enjoy Rona."

From: Deana, Scarlet and Melanie

Vincent walks over to the box and pulls out the book flipping though it only to see sexy and expose pictures of Rona.

"Hmm!?"

"...?" Vincent removes the blindfold from her eyes and unties her hands. Rona looks in Vincent's eyes with lust and desire.

"Hey Rona. Nice to seem you." He then removes the gag ball from her mouth. Rona attacks his lips running her hands through his hair.

"...wait Rona..." Vincent unties her legs hugging her not really knowing of what to do with her. I don't want her like this, but I don't know anything about that drug...! Rona takes Vincent's hair out of a pony tail and removes his shirt touching his hard abs. Purring in pleasure, but Vincent removes her hands kissing her pushing her back on to the bed. Attacking each other mouths. Vincent rubs between Rona thighs gaining a moan from her lips. He moves head down to her breast has he does this she giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You're beard. It tickles and I like how you keep it short." He kiss her lips.

"I thought you miss my soul patch?" She kiss him.

"I do." He nuzzles her neck.

"I may turn this into a goatee." He moves the strings from her shoulders. Rona gasp at his touch feeling the warm hands.

"Are they cold?"

"No...ah!"

"What!?"

"You're poking me, but it feels...good." Their privates meet, but they are protected by their clothes.

"You want to feel more baby?"

"...please..." Rona looks up into Vincent's eyes.

"Okay but first let's get those toys out of you." Vincent removes Rona's clothes as Rona removes Vincent's clothes. He holds up her thong to his face.

"You are more than ready for this?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Yes..."

"Good girl..." Vincent looks at Rona's pussy lips. "Now this may hurt a little, but spread your legs. I have to use my fingers."

Rona spreads her legs looking away as Vincent inserts his fingers into her vagina. Big fingers! Bigger than mine and it's hurt!

"Ah stop!"

"Sorry. I got one..." They stuff little egg shaped vibrators in her and this one is blue. I have to get the red, green, and pink eggs before I take her.

"Shh...just relax and it's won't hurt." Rona relax closing her eyes letting Vincent continue the egg hunt. She moans has his fingers touch against her walls. Vincent only has three fingers inside of her. His really enjoying this because of her sweet juices...he wants to kiss those lips and tongue fuck her.

"Ahh Vincent!" He pulls out the pink and green toy eggs.

"Where the red one?" He doesn't really care now! He's sick of waiting. Vincent moves Rona's legs onto his shoulder and licks her lips earning a gasp from her mouth.

"Do you like oral?" Kissing and licking her pussy making Roan moan any cry begging for him to stop. His tongue feels so good and kinda rough like a dogs! Oh god! I can't...! Vincent licks up her love juice sticking his tongue in her deeper making her squirm.

"You taste so perfect like honey." He let's go of her legs pulling her into a kiss. Rona moans into the kiss tasting herself on Vincent's tongue.

"You love that, don't you baby." He licks her ear.

"Hmm yes babe." She gropes the front of his pants. Vincent's growls at her touch wondering why he still has on his pants. Rona pushes him down removing his pants admiring his cock.

"Oh yes! A fat, but very long purple cock. Is it a poisonous mushroom?" She plays with the head of his cock.

"Yes it's a poisonous mushroom ready to take anything. Why are you looking at the tip like that?"

"Not because of pearl, but the head's purple. Can I suck it?"

"No you don't get to do oral on me...well not yet. Now get on you're back."'

Vincent slips Rona's nighty over her head as she gets on her back. Vincent gets between her legs and let's his big hard cock rest next to pussy. Locking eyes together Rona wraps her legs around his waist kissing again. Vincent's cock enters Rona's pussy having her scream.

"Noo! It's too big! Please pull it out!" Vincent kiss her lips and neck.

"Relax some more because I pretty sure you can take 12 inches."

"Oh fuck! I'm such a chicken! Come on Vincent I want your cock! Fuck me!"

"Fuck is such an ugly word for you...I would have to say love making for you, Rona. I love you."

"I love you too."

Vincent slides his cock inside feeling the tight wet burning welcome. His moans at the feeling of Rona's love tunnel kissing her again before thrusting inside of her. Rona whimpers at the cock stretching her pussy out that her eyes roll to back of her head.

"Oh fuck Vincent! That feels good!"

"You like my cock?"

"I love it! The head its the best part, but be rough with me! Make me yours! Mark me! Mark me has yours!"

"If that's what you want." Vincent thrust into Rona harder and more faster making him snarl and growl in her ear. Rona can feel his balls hit against her skin loving this moment, but Vincent looks back into her eyes.

"I...am not lost in the...fog." His vision seeing white blurs.

"I...am not...alone in...space." She see stars dance in her eyes.

Climax! They both moan still looking into each other eyes letting their bodies melt together. Vincent sucks on Rona's nipple and squeeze her other breast.

"Oh wait! That feels funny! Vincent!"

"Do you want to anal?"

"If that keeps you from my tits then yes, but you don't have any lube."

"I was thinking of doing something else..." Vincent gets off of Rona. "put you butt in the air or be flat on the bed."

Rona puts her butt in the air resting her breast in her arms.

"May I ask what are you going to do?"

"No!"

Vincent pulls her buttcheeks apart and licks her hole. He even swirls his tongue around it and at sometimes pokes the hole with his tongue.

"You like it?"

Rona gave back an answer but it was just words of pleasure that wasn't in english.

He pulls them farther apart sticking his face into her butt making Rona squeal a little. His tongue is inside her finding a lot of weak spots in her that makes her jump. Rona buries her face into a pillow to keep from screaming, but Vincent can hear her soft little weeps of pleasure.

I don't kiss ass, but I guess there's a first time for everything...! What is that?

"Hold still Rona." Vincent inserts 2 of his fingers and pulls out the missing red egg toy.

"They put it in your ass!?"

"Yes now stick the cock in." Vincent runs his hand down her back wondering about her tattoo.

"I always wanted to mount you, but...I can't now."

"Yes you can just lay on me. I'll put my whole body on bed as you are on my back...loving me."

"Thanks, but..." Vincent holds on to her hips and thrust in her ass. "no."

"Ash god!"

"I'll work you down." As their bodies rock together Vincent was looking at Rona's ass bounce. It's very jiggle. That's an ass you can use for a pillow. Vincent thrust harder into her lowering Rona onto the bed and mounting her.

"Aw shit! Fuck my ass! Cum in it!"

"Aaah noo!"

Vincent cums inside of Rona not wanted it to end, but it so he rolls off of her.

...…...

"Can I give my mate a show?"

"What's that? ...!" Rona rubs Vincent's nutsack letting a moan escape his mouth.

"Let me ride your cock. The drug hasn't worn off yet. Please?"

"Sure."

Rona moves on top of Vincent's lap.

"Great! Hold up your cock. Do nothing and enjoy."

Rona drops on the cock.

"You can keep your hands on my breast as I ride you." Rona bounce up and down on Vincent's cock.

"Okay. Fuck!" He place his hands on her his. Rona would take breaks and grind her body against the cock. Hearing only gasps and moans from Vincent. Rona can feel that cock throbbing in her.

"Rona please I can't...!"

"Oh god yeah! Fill me! Fill me up Vincent with your hot man juice!" Vincent holds on to her hips giving her load after load.

They fall asleep still together.

...

Me: To everyone I meant to post this Monday and I didn't. Sorry, I got to deal with family problems sorry.

The Murder: What did I tell you about keeping everyone waiting?

Seth Rollins: Oh shut up and leave her alone!

The Murder: And why is he here?

Seth Rollins: Because I do this: We would like to thank Deido256 and Kill-Me-Roughly for the reviews. Thank you so much we hope you enjoy the story and we love ya. Phone Guy if you would please?

Phone Guy: Thanks Seth! Review and Follow Freddy.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Alright so because Mr. Scott posted FNAF 4 I'm going to wait for Markiplier to finish up the game. Please note that my ideas for the story won't change.

The Murder: The only bad thing to that is Markiplier post one video a day on YouTube for FNAF.

Rona: Yeah he left us on a cliff hanger last time. On with the show.

...…...

"Oh shit! My back hurts. Where am I?"

Rona gets up slowly to see that she is in Vincent's arms and is his house with him naked.

That's right Deana drugged me and gave as a gift to Vincent. I didn't me first time was going to go like this.

Kiss.

"...!?"

"Rona...I'm sorry..."

He thinks I'm still asleep.

"I know you didn't want your first time to be like, but I couldn't let those...toys stay in you. I'm sorry for what I did to you...for what they did to you." He hugs her tighter to his chest. Rona moves her hand to his face.

"...!?"

"I remember everything that happen last night. Thanks for saving me from...the heat...my dear alpha."

"I'm not proud of myself." Rona gets off of Vincent's body. "I...don't even know what to say to you."

"You didn't do anything wrong, but can we go another round please?"

"...! Well...this isn't the Rona that I know." Vincent kiss Rona has she stroke his cock. Feeling the cock now in her hand it felt different than before when it was inside of her. He broke the kiss to moan.

"Ahh! Yess!" Here we go it's getting harder. It's almost like a horse cock, but it is a worthy prize. She squeeze the head with her finger tips releasing a hiss from Vincent. Kissing her once again not breaking the kiss. The throbbing cock in her hand beats with his heart. Vincent moves his finger down to Rona's pussy rubbing her lips with his finger. Rona removes her hand from his cock and breaks the kiss.

"Please...please stop...Vic."

"You ready?"

"Yes..." Rona gets in Vincent's lap and he insert his cock inside her making her yelp. Her walls close on the cock has a welcome back.

"I thought it wouldn't fit."

"We got it to fit last night and you seem to enjoy it." Vincent wraps his arms around her waist as Rona wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh shut up."

He thrust in and out of her with a gentle touch. Rona let's her head fall into his neck starting to get lost in this new feeling. She likes it, her body likes it, and her mind loves it. Vincent whispers into her ear

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes...yes..."

"Having my cock inside your warm wet pussy. It's a new feeling to you and you can't do anything but accept it!" His thrust become more harsh making Rona scream.

"Ahh fuck yes! More! More!" Her body begins to love the pain. "Oh my god!"

"You like to be handle in a rough way, don't you baby?"

"Yes! Please give me more! Please!" Rona push back down on Vincent starting to fuck him back. Looking in his eyes with a sexy look of her face.

"That's my girl!" He grips her hips and pounds into her making her gasp and moan over and over again. Vincent growls as Rona purrs in pleasure.

"Oh my god! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I can't control my body anymore! "Vincent...I can't...!"

"Let go!" They both reach a climax not moving afterwards, but Vincent still holding Rona in his arm. Her body is trembling from the...fun...they just had. Vincent left bruises on Rona's hips, but her nail marks are on his back now.

"I want a shower." Vincent let's go of Rona and laughs. "Oh hush!"

...

"Really!? I was in the box with only a thong and nighty!?"

"Yeah sorry, but you keep that robe. It's new I never used it before."

"Sorry I missed your birthday."

"You didn't miss it, plus I loved your 3 gifts. Best gift I ever got!"

"Wait how did you get the videos? After I shoot all 3 by that time Deana and Scarlet drug me. I didn't send them to you."

"Wait so you didn't send me this text." He gives her his cell phone.

"Yeah this I sent to you, but not the videos."

"We'll kill everyone later."

"Yes sir." Vincent kiss her.

"Did...did...we do...anal?"

"Yes Rona."

...

Later

"I told you he would love his gift!"

"I'm going to kill all 3 of you. Shut up Deana!"

"Please don't Vincent's going to kill me Monday at work."

"He needs to kill you and Peter!"

"Oh come on Rona! You wanted to know how he felt and now you know in 2 different ways!"

"Well Mel-Mel didn't you fuck Peter?"

"...I'll shut up."

"The fuck you will! Now Scarlet I have a question for you."

"And what's that?"

"Is this your gag ball?"

"No! This is new! I brought it for you."

"Alright now Deana! Where did you get that drug from!?"

"I'll never tell!"

...

Vincent went and brought a ring for Rona, but now his on a death mission going to see her parents alone.

"Vincent? Hi what's brings you here? Where's Rona?"

"She at home. Your husband isn't here, is he?"

"No...why?"

Vincent shows her the wedding ring.

"I was wonder if I could ask for Rona's hand in marriage, but I want her whole family to see it."

"Come in!"

They walk into the kitchen.

"We are having a get to together in about 2 months for the whole family for a week. I think this would the perfect time for you two."

"Thank you for your help ."

"Another thing Vincent. You have study somethings about our family and I know you have lost most of yours, but our family females mostly have children. Rona says your good with kids, but what can you give Grandma?"

"How about 3?"

"Just give me something and when you two do get married you can call me, mom."

"That's fine with me."

"That is a very lovely ring."

"Not has lovely has Rona."

...

Me: Alright a quick for everyone. Rona may have killed her sisters for what they did to here and soon Vincent will ask for Rona hand.

Rona: I hope Markiplier uploads a new part soon and...Roman?

Roman: Stupid question are you going to stop watching WWE because of what Hulk Hogan said?

Me: Yes, because you know I love the Rock and why did Del Rio leave the WWE?

Phone Guy: Review and Follow Freddy.


	15. A Note

Note

Me: For FNAF 4 Scott wanted to do some DLC (Downloadable Content) for the games with I think is coming or to be updated on Halloween. I may be able to finish my story, but I don't think it will be like Scott's games, or how you (the readers) will like it.

Rona: I don't really understand why that man did the game like, but if it gets updates that's good. I like the game, but...

The Murder: The reason why you didn't like it love is because you didn't get to know much about me.

Nightmare Bonnie: That is a little lie because (don't kill me if you didn't know) if you go back inside Freddy's in one of 8-bit games. You can see purple guy helping someone into Golden Bonnie.

Mangle: Quick everyone kill Bonnie! He told a...an easter egg?

Nightmare Cupcake: I can't find Chica!

Me: So I going to finish the story the best way I can no matter how the game goes or end. Purple Guy is my only problem and I wanted to (yes Phone Guy is dead) if they found Phone guy's body.

Foxy: Just throwing this out there, but the Murder raped Rona in the bathroom this morning. She not saying anything why?

Me: Maybe she wanted it. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Vincent belongs to Rebornica. Rona, Deana, Scarlet, Melanie, and Peter belongs to me. Rona's Parents, family and brother belongs to me. Phone Guy please.

Phone Guy: I think the DLC is going to complete the game and just make it...like the perfect game ever. Scott! We love you! Now review and follow Freddy.


	16. Chapter 15

Me: Sup everyone sorry for the wait.

Foxy and Mangle: Let's swim out to sea!

Me: Wait what?

...

Work has been very difficult lately because we brought well I brought back Golden Freddy. Every fucking parent who comes in ask why is he out here. Everyone knows about bite of 87, so don't act fucking surprise when you see him. All the kids seem to like him. He not like the springlocks anymore I fix him so he like the others. A full robot who loves kids, but it's odd that looks at the little girls more. The parents are freaking out about "What if he bites someone again?" How about you go in Pirate's Cove and let Foxy bite your ass! Everyday we have to watch out for all the animals because of the bitch ass parents. Why the hell do I put up with dicks? For the weekend Deana ask everyone if they would like to out for some cabin thing in the woods. It's perfect to get away from stupid people, but we will all have to put up with Mike's lame jokes. I need to spend more time with Rona, but I need more sleep. I can't stay up for long anymore even I at work I feel asleep once! So now maybe I can get a break.

...

"Okay that didn't go the way I wanted it too."

"It's okay Deana. You didn't know about the rain. I know I didn't know about till now."

We stand in the living room soak through our clothes trying to cheer up Deana for a few seconds, but I'm pretty sure no one knew about the the rain. Deana just shakes her head and we all go to our rooms. Deana and Scarlet thought it would be funny if Rona and me share a room and they did that same thing to Peter and Melanie. I love the idea, but I just want to sleep for right now. The drive up here lasted forever. There is a bad thing about this, but I think Rona is mad at me or something. Every time I try to touch her she moves or slaps my hand a way. Getting more pissed off of all this work and her little bitch fit problems. I pick her leaving the bags in the living room taking her into our room and dropping her on the bed. She looks at me puzzled, but I don't care right now.

"Stay right here and don't move." She puts her head down as I leave out the room going back to get the bags. Heading back to the room I throw Rona her pack back.

"You look cold. Go into bathroom and change."

"..."

Saying nothing she goes into the bathroom and I stay out here to change my clothes. After putting on new dry clothes I fall on to the bed. I didn't know how long Rona was going to be in the bathroom, but I fell asleep on bed.

...

Rona's POV

"I am in a bad mood, but not at you Vincent, so please understand."

I get out of the bathroom only to see Vincent fast asleep on one of the beds. I sit on his bed and rub his head. I'm not mad at him, no where near that, but I am pissed off by my sisters who betrayed me or made my body betray me so I would give myself to him. I did want him, but not like that and I'm sure he sees me as a slut. I can't even control my body or thoughts anymore because of what we did. I want to take it back and wait because neither of us were ready for that to happen.

"Rona...baby I'm sorry..."

I should let him sleep because the bags under his eyes are getting worse. I try to get up, but can't move. Trying to free myself from Vincent's hold was hard, because he stronger than what he looks. He pulled me into bed with him.

"Vincent!"

He pulled me tighter into his chest. I touch his soul patch trying to see if he's really awake.

"Are you mad at me, Rona?"

"No...I'm mad at my sisters for what they did to me. I want to take that day back and I can't do that. I...my body wasn't ready for it...and neither was my mind. I feel stupid for what I did!"

"You had drugs in your system that's what made your mind and body turn on you. You couldn't control yourself. It's not your fault for what you did, plus the only reason why I...I did that was to help you get it out of your system, but that was another mistake and I don't want to change that."

"...!?"

"The reason why was because I do love you, but not for your body I saw it in your eyes that you feel the same way about me..."

"I love you too." I nuzzle his neck.

"but I love you more than what you can imagine."

...

The next morning

Deana, Scarlet, and Melanie made breakfast for everyone. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with butter and blueberry muffins if you didn't want the toast. Everyone was sitting at table, but Vincent and Rona.

"God how long are they going to sleep? Scarlet go wake them up!"

"Fine whatever." Scarlet gets up from the table walking into the end of the hallway and knocks on their door.

"Hey Rona! Vincent! Time for you two to get the fuck up!" Scarlet waits a few seconds before opening the door...

"...!?"

Closing the door back again and running into the kitchen telling Deana to get her phone ready.

"Wait what am I taking a picture of?"

"This!" Scarlet opens the door to reveal Vincent and Rona sleeping together in same bed holding on tight to one another.

"Aww so cute." Deana takes pictures and some close up shots of loving couple. Vincent wakes up and sees what they are doing. He jumps out the bed and chase them back into the kitchen leaving Rona a bit confused.

"You little bitches!"

"We aren't sorry!"

Rona follows them into the kitchen tripping up Deana and Scarlet, but yet able to catch Deana's phone.

"Rona if you delete those you will be more than sorry!"

Rona looks at the pictures enjoy the image so she sent the pictures to her phone and deleted them from Deana's. She gives Deana back her phone.

"You bitch!"

"And I am still mad at you three for what you did to me, so bitch about something else!"

"You cu..." If I say something it will make it worst, so just shut your mouth for now Deana.

Rona and Vincent sat down at table and try to eat as well as everyone else was trying to continue to eat, but after that show everyone was afraid to open their mouth. It was way to silent in the room and not even Mike trys to make a joke maybe because Vincent, Rona, or Deana would have punch his teeth out of his head.

How will the rest of weekend go? Rona thinks

How will the rest of day go? I hope she not that mad at her sisters. Vincent thinks

...

Me: So what do everyone think is going to happen between Rona, Deana, Scarlet and Melanie? For right now it seems to be Rona vs Deana, but it could get worst from this point on. Tell me what you think.

The Murder: Anything of chick fight and the ripping off of clothes?

Me: ...:( I'm going to ask you to get the fuck out!

Phone Guy: :'( Review and follow Freddy.


	17. Chapter 16

Me: Let's try something new.

Phone Guy: What is it?

...

Vincent and Rona's room

"Oh my god! I never thought I could hate them for anything! I have known them form childhood in school to now beening a adult, but yet they act so childish! I feel...I feel...just like..."

Rona screams in her pillow.

"Hey how about some fresh air? We can take a hike together. There is a hiking trail near here."

Vincent rubs her back.

"It'll be fun plus we may see a deer or another animal."

"Sure, but can you move your hand lower?"

He looks at her and slaps her ass.

"Get up!"

"Hmm yes baby!"

"Let me ask you this, are you wearing underwear?"

"It's a thong." She hugs his back.

...

Deana and Scarlet's room

"I can't believe the big fat cow is mad at us!"

"Maybe Deana we should drug her again and let Vincent fuck it out of her. Rona may need a dick in her...or her mouth. Hey why not drug Vincent? That may be funnier than what we did to Rona."

"No, he'll just want to hump things like a dog, but his little fuck toy or chew toy will be Rona. She always talk about him like a horse, so how about he rips her in half."

"Let's follow them and see what they do and when the time is right then we can drug will love this."

"Like an elephant with a rhino."

"Wait Scarlet what you did you say?"

...…...

Back to Vincent and Rona

"This was a great idea just look at all the trees and birds. I really do feel a bit better."

"Told you all you needed was fresh air."

I think my mind has turn on. I don't care about what's going on around me, but the only things that I can hear is nature and Vincent's voice. I maybe walking in the woods, but I'm walking in in air not really thinking about anything. Everything is perfect in this moment.

Vincent takes her hand and hold it walking closer to her.

...…...

"We they get to the lake, Scarlet then we will shoot him."

"Got it."

...

"And I call it magic and I call it true. I call it magic."

"You like Coldplay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I like that song, but I...feel sleepy and it's almost dark. Can we go back?"

"Wait I want to show you the lake and then we can go back. I'll carry you just don't fall a sleep."

"Kay."

Rona hops on Vincent's back.

...

"How is he carrying her big fat ass?"

"I have no clue."

...

"See Rona?"

"...it's pretty."

"Hey look at moon on the water!"

"It's a full moon..."

She a sleep

"Not as big like your moon."

"If I could...I would say something."

...

"Now!"

...…...

A dart hits Vincent's neck!

"Aw shit!"

He drops Rona and screams in pain.

"Ow! Vincent why...?!"

He falls on the ground.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Vincent! Hold still!"

Rona pulls the dart out of his neck!

"Oh shit can you make this drug, Deana!?" Vincent grabs Rona by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss feeling the drug kick in wanting to take her. Rona trys to push him off she even hits his back, but it doesn't work.

"Get off of me!" Rona slaps Vincent in the face making him fall to the ground and he holds his face. Rona gets up and runs away from him.

"Why did they do that?" Rona makes it back and see Deana's car is gone. "That doesn't mean anything." She runs to her room only to have Vincent in her back grinding his cock between her ass.

"Oh god what to do?" They both fall into the room. Vincent feels on Rona's ass. "Hmm what to do with you?"

Vincent picks her up and unbutton her shirt to reveal her perfect melons.

"Vincent!"

He push her down on the bed and crawls on top of her and squeeze her breast.

"Ahh stop! Please!"

The bra is in my way.

"...!?" Vincent unzips her bra and plays with her nipples. Her nipples get hard from the air and Vincent licks the right one and sucks of the left nipple.

" *HIC* Vincent!"

He unzips his pants and pins her hand backs.

"Please stop! Get off of me! Stop Vincent!"

"Hmm?"

"...!"

"So you are filled with milk. Is that why your sister call you a cow?"

"Shut up! Get off! Move!"

"Can you shut up? You know I never had a tittyfuck? Rona you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Yes I do fucking mind! Get the hell off of me!"

Vincent sits on Rona's stomach showing her his hard throbbing cock.

"Now I know my cock is long but I don't want it in your mouth I want it right between your breast when I cum! A milky cream."

"...!"

"You know you love this so stop fighting it."

"I'll hold on to my breast as you do this."

"...? Bout time you join in." Vincent let's go of her arms and Rona press her breast together as Vincent slides in between them moaning.

"Aww fuck yeah! Hold still baby." Vincent puts his hands on the headboard of the bed and started to thrust.

"Oh god! Be rougher! Shit!" It burns a little, but not that bad. It feels really good.

So soft! Why does she feel this way? So goddamn good! I wish my cock could touch her mouth so she could swallow every drop I give her. Fuck her face next!

"Shit!"

"Oh it won't stop!" Vincent reach the peak and release between her breast. Rona see that some cum came out of her cleavage making small bubbles. "It so hot! Hmmm! I love it! Give me more! ...?"

Vincent gets off of her to get a condom.

"Wait what are you...? Oh! You just want a little more? Fine." Rona fingers herself wait for Vincent. "Ahh I want your cock...so bad! Give me everything you got!"

"I'm going to pound that cunt!"

"Oh fuck yeah!"

He slides in his cock making Rona jump a bit and he holds her right leg. He rubs her hips making her moan.

Thrust!

"Oh god! Fuck yes! More!"

Vincent pounds into her making Rona scream in pure pleasure taking his cock in deep ramming it in and out!

"So deep! Too deep! Fuck I love it! More! More! I want more! Ahhh ohh!"

"Well now are we acting sluty? You love my cock don't you, bitch?"

"Oh fuck yes I love it!"

Vincent snarls

Sad I can't keep going I feel my stomach jumping. When I snarl or growl that means I'm at my limit. Shit!

"God!"

"Ahh!"

Vincent cums inside the condom. Rona's face freeze over the feeling of the cum in the "lucky" condom it's so much, but she wants it in her.

Vincent pulls out of Rona and throws the condom away.

"Come on I didn't fuck you silly, did I?"

"Yes...oh my god..."

Vincent looks at the clock. 8:45...? It's not that late. Oh I got an idea!" Vincent walks into the bathroom and runs a hot bath.

...

"I don't know what Deana and Scarlet wanted to happen, but I'll take this." Rona sits up looking down at her breast.

"He cam so much and so hard. I want his big cock in my mouth so I can taste him. Sorry babies."

Rona takes her finger to get up the some of cum from her breast and taste it.

"Hmmm till warm and sour!"

Vincent re-enters the room.

"...?"

"I have an idea...let's take a bath together."

...

"Really Vincent?"

"What? I thought you would like this, plus you need to get my cum from between your tits?"

"And you want me to sit in your lap?"

"Yeah...problem?"

"My butt is in your face."

"Don't care, plus your butt is the third thing I love about you."

"What are the first two then?"

"You're heart and brain. You know I did something bad and yet you give my chance. You had a very good heart to care about everyone."

"..."

Rona gets in the tub sitting in Vincent's lap.

"So warm."

"Not as warm as my cum in you."

"By the way your hard throbbing cock empty a lot inside of me are you pent up from work?"

"You have no idea." He kiss her cheek.

...

Phone Guy: Hey now we are going to try so outtakes.

...

Vincent: How about a hike?

Rona: Or I go kill my sister?

Vincent: Or I can fuck you till you can't walk?

Rona: Let's go on the hike!

...

Rona: Vincent are you okay?

Vincent jumps on Rona and dry humps her.

Rona: Oh my! Get off!

Vincent: Take the dick bitch! Take the fucking dick!

...

Rona: Oh Vincent! Yeah right there!

Mike: ...? Are they?

Rona: Ride me like the whore that I am for you!

Vincent: Dirty bitch!

Mike: Oh shit I have to record this...and rub one out later.

...

The Murder: I like the outtakes!

Phone Guy: Get out! Review and Follow Freddy!


	18. Chapter 17

Me: Alright sorry everyone, but school started back up so I was busy. Please don't kill. Love everyone out there who read, follow, review, and favor this story! Love ya! ㈏6

...

The trip ended quickly because the fight only got worst and a fight broke out between the girls, so everyone went back home for Sunday.

Vincent holding on to Rona on her bed.

"I can't believe them!"

"Shh baby. Everything will be fine. I think you four just need your own space right now?"

"No! I don't want you to leave me!"

"I didn't mean me I meant the four of you need sometime away from each other."

"I'm not a bad person...am I?"

"No Rona, you're not a bad person. Why would you even say that?"

"The way I acted."

"You don't want them in your business, so that's really not your fault."

"...you're right it's not my fault. It's theirs for telling me about their boyfriends in the past! Like I give a shit!"

Vincent kiss her neck. "I like you better when you're mad. You're ready to fight and your eyes glow. It's so sexy."

"Aww Vincent...you're...poking...me..."

"That's a lot more than poking baby."

"Hmm! Move...move deeper. More please."

"Anything for my sweet queen."

"AHH GOD YES!"

...

Rona's mom and me have plan everything out for the wedding the only problem is we need Rona to find a dress and about a fews months later it's already Halloween and before I give Rona the ring I need her help to me get rid of ghost children. There 's a party at Freddy's as every year not a birthday party, but a Halloween party. I'm dressed a real cop, so I'm not in purple, but blue. Rona and her friends came, but they still didn't talk to each other. Rona is a witch or a snow witch? I don't really know because she's dress in all white. Scarlet is CatWoman and Deana is a Baker...? Scarlet brought her twins and Deana brought her son. God let this night go right.

...

"Hey moma."

"Vincent? Is there a problem officer?"

"I'm going to have to fine you with a ticket."

"A ticket for what?" She pulls on my tie.

"A fine for beening to sexy."

"Oh, can't you bend the rules and let me off with a warning?"

"I can bend you instead of the rules and let you go."

"I like idea better. You can break all the rules with me."

"Can I break into your panties?"

"Do has you please officer. I won't scream. Do whatever you like."

"...?!"

"Vincent can't you and Rona wait for that later? Come on you have work to do!"

"I want to DO something else Peter!" I lick Rona's neck and she moans a little.

"I can wait...officer."

"I know you can because you're a good little girl."

...

This fucking party went on for ever, by the time it ended everyone left, but Rona. I need her for this because some of her family members practice voodoo and witchcraft. Rona has practice this stuff herself. Not creepy at all to me, because hey I killed five kids (or more) so what can you do. I place pizza, cupcakes, and drinks out for the kids. I play the muisc box, and I tap Golden's shoulder. I walk back to my office and hug Rona.

"I hope you don't hate me after this."

"..." Rona kiss me and soon after we start to her the kids and the animals get up.

"Hey cool! Vincent left more food for us!"

"And candy!"

"That was so nice."

The kids start to eat and lead Rona back into the Dining Room. They turn around to see us only to be puzzled by Rona.

"Why did you bring her?"

"Rona can help me free your souls from this place. This won't change what I have done, but it will sent you free into the afterlife. Isn't that what you all really want?" No one answer me and Rona step up to Golden Freddy.

"You know there was another girl who I played with when I came her and she loved Golden Freddy. She even had a Golden Freddy, but I have no clue what happen to her. I saw her one day take the hand of a man in a Golden Freddy suit and it was odd the workers are supposed to smile, but this man had the smile of man who wore the Golden Bonnie suit."

I look down at the floor. No one must know anything about the real me. Rona may see me more as a freak.

"I loved Golden Bonnie because of the man who wore that suit always had a wide smile. I never saw that girl again after that day and soon that Diner closed down."

"Ahahahahahhahahahhahahahahhaha."

"...?"

"I have missed you too."

"What?"

A little blond hair girl stands in front of Golden in a Golden and Navy dress with blue eyes holding onto a stuff toy of Golden Freddy.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it." Rona just stands there in fear. Shock to the core of seeing this girl 25 years ago. Rona slaps Vincent knocking him down to the floor.

"What the hell are you? Did you lie to me? I want to hear the truth! You said you loved me then why would lie to me like that!? Yes, you told me you have done something bad. You have killed five children. You lied to me about your age saying you 25, but you seem to be older. That smile! That big grin! Those pearly white teeth! It was you! You were Golden Bonnie and you use the Freddy suit to kill them! I think you have killed more than five children! You creep!"

I can see the hurt and betray in Rona's eyes behind those tears. I feel hurt myself because I didn't know she would act like this.

"Go ahead and tell her, Vincent. We know you are keeping something from us all." Golden stands near Rona taking her hand.

"Yes...I'm sorry, but I did lie to you. No I'm not 5 years younger than. Yes I have killed many children and I regret killing Golden and the Puppet, but the others needed to die. I kept Golden's doll to remind not to kill the good kids."

All of children show their human forms. Fred a brown hair boy with dark brown eyes, Chica another blond hair girl, but with green eyes, Foxy a freckle boy with red hair and golden eyes, and Bonnie a boy with purple hair and blue-green eyes. The Puppet was the last one to show his form. A blade little boy with grey eyes and tears run down his face. Everyone stands near Rona who is crying in her hands. The Puppet grabs her long skirt.

"Uh?" Rona looks down to see him. "Are...honey are you blind?"

"Yes...are you okay?" Rona steps away from the children and kick Vincent hard in the stomach. She hugs the Puppet boy holding him as if she was his mother. "I miss my mom." He crys into Rona's shoulder.

"It's time for you kids to go, but you shouldn't have left this early." Rona wipes her face. "Okay all of you stand together." Rona takes the dipping sauce from the cheese sticks and draws a weird circle in the ground. Rona sits on her knees and place her hands on the ground saying some words not in English or another language. Her eyes roll to back of her head and you can see of veins on her skin. The children hold hands together see a giant white light.

"Good bye Rona!"

"Good bye kids..." Rona pass out on the floor. I forgot doing this takes soo much energy. I wonder what's going to happen with the kids? Should I break up with Vincent?

...

"Rona!? Rona get up! Rona!?" She gets up and slaps Vincent in the face one more time.

"Don't touch me! I'll take a bus home!"

"Wait Rona! Please!" She storms out of Freddy's not saying anything not to even look back at Vincent.

"What the fuck have I done?"

...

"Rona don't be so mean to Vincent. He change because of you. He fix Golden. He gave us food. He gave me back my doll."

"Tell me how did he kill you? Golden? Puppet?"

"Yes I went into a back room with Freddy, but has soon a closed the taped my mouth, hands, and feet. Laying me down on the table on to stab and slice me and I notice something. He was crying! I was more freaked out by that then him killing me. He let me live barely, and hide by body. After closing time he came back for and remove the tape. He put me in oven still crying as I begged him to let me. I can her him saying I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I guess he told my doll to remember me."

"That's horrible! Puppet?"

"My friends where having a party and my mom left me there after. I was crying when she left and then a guard took me somewhere and I ate a poison piece of cake. I was choking for the longest until my body collapse on the and I heard laughing and then it was I should have killed that bitch and not the boy. He only cried for me and Golden."

"He sounds curel!"

"He's not curel...he's just mad."

...

I waited two weeks and texted Rona, but she didn't back. I worked out for those whole two weeks trying to...I don't know! I just miss Rona and I can't live without. It's almost time for us to go to family trip thing and she won't talk to me. How will her mother react to this? Oh God her dad is going to kick my ass!

...

Me: Alright people what do you think? What do you think is going to happen next?

Phone Guy: Review and Follow Freddy.

Mangle: And now the outtakes!

...

Rona: I should just go and punch them in face!

Vincent: Or you can talk to them and try to understand each other.

Rona: Or here's a thought I kick you in the balls!

Vincent:...I'll be good.

...

Rona: What's the problem officer?

Deana: Oh my god stop flirtting!

Scarlet: You are a real guard, but now you're dress as a cop?

Vincent: Will you cunts shut the fuck up!

Deana and Scarlet: ...?

Rona: I love a dirty cop.

...

Vincent: ...AH! GOLDEN!

Golden: Why are you touching me?

Vincent: I left you guys out some food and candy, but you try to bite my finger.

Golden: I only eat humans!


	19. Chapter 18

Me: Sorry I just saw the errors I made in last chapter and how the fuck did I mess up at the end. Oh well sorry for the wait here you go. Also sorry it took so long we had an exam we at school. So for the long update.

...

Sitting at Freddy's and eating pizza with my friends. Yes it's closing time, but sometimes we like to stay and chill. This all seems like fun, but this time it isn't cause I need Rona! I'm going crazy without her.

"So Vincent you ready for Rona's family trip thing?"

"No Mike. I not ready at all. I'm more worried about this because Rona won't talk to me. I don't know I have done to her."

"She could just be worry about her whole family meeting you, Vincent. I'm sure everything is going to be okay. You and Rona love each other way to much to let anything or anyone stand in your way."

"Thanks Jemery. That means a lot to me." You guys don't know the story. I have lied to everyone, but the real thing that I have said is that I love Rona.

"Hey wait a minute what are blue balls?"

"Only Mike would ask that! Blue balls are if you get aroused but never cum. You have pains if you don't cum, so rub one out or go fuck a person. Also they get bigger and you cum a lot. A real lot!"

"Okay I wanted someone else to say that! Not you Fritz!"

"Well you wanted an answer and he gave you one."

"Shut up Jemery!"

"It's a two week vacation Vincent."

"Thanks Peter."

Is it bad if I do have case of the blue balls?

...

God help me. I went over to Rona's house to ask her about the trip and I'm surprise she open the door.

"Hey Vincent."

"Hi Rona. You look a little better than last time. You want to talk about it?" I try to grab her waist and give her a hug, but she slaps my hands.

"You came to ask me about the trip, right? Ask the questions."

"See that's just the thing I don't know anything about, so I was wonder if you can tell me."

"Okay well first, it's on an island so we'll go by boat."

"Wait! Your family owns an island?"

"Not my family alone, the whole family. It how she started. The first...never mind, but short story. The island belong to one of our family members and she had these four lizard like creatures with her. She threw herself into the volcano to safe her home and she did even if she destroy the island the first time. Her four lizard friends lived and promise her they would fix her home and they did. They also protected her only son. That's who the rest of came to be thanks to him. We go there about twice a year to thank her for what she did and also we try to find her lizard."

"Odd...so she must be the one practice witchcraft and voodoo? Is the volcano inactive?"

"Yes she is and it blows out smoke, but it won't erupt. Another thing promise me you won't freak out when you see her statute."

"Why would I...?!"

"Promise!"

"Alright I promise." I look into Rona's eyes and all I can see is storm ready to destroy anything in its path.

She touches my face.

"You haven't been able sleep have you?"

"No..." I hold her hand closer to my face.

"You look like you are in deep pain?"

"Other than you and the lack of sleep...it's just pain in the stomach. A burning feeling."

"You look like you go more to the gym than sleep." I think of you and only you feeling my cock grow harder at the thoughts of you, but I don't touch myself. She touches my arm. I can feel my cock grow hard, but I hope Rona doesn't notice.

She rubs her hand up and down my chest. I don't know if she's doing this on purpose or what, but don't stop. Looking into my eyes I grab her ass and she smiles and giggles at my hands squeeze her perfect big round ass. I bite my lip. I kiss her neck.

"Oh Vincent!" I turn her around and push her into the wall roughly, but not to hurt her. I shove my cock between her ass cheecks. A low moan escapes her lips and I growl in her ear. "Vincent please!"

"You've been a bad girl, Rona. I will get you for what you did when the time comes and believe me you'll be sorry." I press my cock deeper inside her. She grunts. I pulled on her hair. "You see Rona you control my dark side, but without you he will hurt again. He will even hurt you, but he won't kill you. He loves you too much to do that."

She push me off of her with her butt.

"Do you feel block? I will give in to you, but not now. I have a lot of thinking to do and i don't need to see you at all!"

I leave her house.

Damn! I should have rape her when I had the shot!

...

"So you ready Vincent."

"Yeah but umm...your clothes? It's kinda cool outside, but you look like you're going to a pool party."

"It's the family's...never mind! Everyone is going to be looking at us anyway."

"What do you say that?"

"Because your the first grown male I brought to island and you are very pale with purple hair."

"I could care less about that." I warp my arms around her waist. "Come on Rona one kiss?"

She trys to push me away put I don't let go.

"Vincent no please stop! I don't want anyone to see us like this!"

"Why?" I grab her ass and squeeze it.

"No please?!"

"Rona!"

"Mom!?" Ashamed of myself I let go of Rona.

"Wow! You're right, these two can't keep their hands off each other."

"Vincent you must be cold?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Everyone here's with the boats. Let's go."

I look at Rona and she looks at the ground.

...

In the room

"Why did you do that?"

"You look like you need a little love, so I try to kiss you."

I touch the flower petals tattoo on her back. Why are the flower petals in ocean?

She turns over to me and touch my nose.

"You can be a real dummy sometimes. Do you know that?" I nod and kiss her forehead.

"How do you think this is going to end?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's perfect."

"You can toss your leg over me that's a start."

Rona moves a little closer to me. I can feel my balls ache in pain and she throws her leg over my body. She nuzzles into me.

"I'm sorry about slapping you."

"You don't have to say sorry, but daddy going to punish you."

"Ohh sounds fair."

...

Me: Sorry everyone

The Murder: They need to get you

Rona: Follow Freddy

The Murder: Hey baby give me a kiss


	20. Chapter 19

Me: Sorry for the long update I know I'm late, but school is killing me. Rona family's story belongs to me. FNaF 4 the Halloween update was good, but I still don't know what happen to Purple Guy, so I won't end the story so soon. Not a lot is left in here, but 2 or 3 chapters and then it's second story will be out with I think about 5 chapters. For the fans who love this story I hope to see you in the second one.

I rub my hands up and down Rona's thighs enjoying this moment with her.

"How long before we reach the island?"

"It takes about a day, but listen we have to stay in this room for the whole day."

"Let me guess it's that you are ashamed of me from before, you don't want any of family asking stupid question, or you want me all to yourself ㈏8?"

"No. We can't doing anything even if we wanted too, but the walls. If someone screams everyone can hear you. No hard pounding! You can spoon me if you want with your clothes on and that's it."

"No funny business?"

"Nope."

"Can we try not to get catch?"

"No Vincent!"

She can say no all she wants, but she will give in into me. She is my little honest slut.

"Look Vincent...if you want...you can touch me, but watch your hands. You know all my weakest points."

"I love it when you give to me." I whisper into her ear sending a chill up her spine. I begin to rub her side. Rona doesn't look at me afraid of this getting worse. I leave kisses on her neck and she runs her hand through my hair. I whisper to her

"Its cute that you change moods for me, so I can get you in my hands like this. You turn me on with that acting like a slut for me. For me and only me."

My hard cock pokes Rona's stomach making her purr.

"Only for you...Vincent㈎7." I get on top of her hovering over her body. God I want her huge tits in my face! I kiss more of her neck trying to get Rona to move her neck to the left and she does. I slip my tounge in her ear tickling it making Rona squirm under me.

"Vincent stop. I...ahh...ohh...mmf."

"You can shudder all you, but you know you like it." I slip my fingers under her sarong to finger her ass.

"Ah..."

I move my other hand to her breast and squeeze it. Rona lets small sounds of pleasure and I bite my lip from laughing. She's so cute.

"Open your eyes Rona. Open your eyes for daddy." She opens her eyes slowly. "My beautiful tropical strom so sexy."

"Vincent...daddy?"

"That's what I want to hear. Open your legs for me baby."

"Yes daddy." She opens her legs and I remove my hands from her. I slip off her body and sat between her legs. I kiss her letting my package rest against her.

"You're really in this, aren't you daddy?" Rona sucks my bottom lip and wraps her arms around my head. I move my arms beside her and deepen the kiss moving my tounge down her throat. She grabs my cock and pulls it roughly making me hiss.

"Do you have a condom, daddy?" I kiss her nose and pulled a condom from my pocket. "Let's try not to make a sound." She unzips my pants, but I'm afraid for my boys. If she sees me with blue balls what will she think? My cock springs from pants and slaps Rona in the face.

"Oww...more than ready." She touch my balls before pulling them out.

"Oh my!? What happen to them? Are you okay?"

"Ahh no. This is what happens to a man when he can't reach he's peak."

"They're so swollen and...throbbing? My poor boys. Can't I just suck you off? It would be easier than you doing me."

"No...why do you want my cock in your mouth so badly?"

She gets up a little sliding her breast on my cock. She licks her lips,

"I just want to taste it. Come on daddy, let me have your big rock stone cock in my mouth."

"No Rona. I can let you do that. I'm saving your mouth for something else." I lay her down on her back holding one of her legs in air I thrust inside.

Rona covers her mouth. I thrust in her slowly feeling my balls turn into mush. I wish I didn't have of this damn condom. I push her legs back almost getting her feet around her head. Tears of joy fell from her eyes more the pleasure I'm giving her. I can feel Rona's pussy squeezing on my cock. I lock eyes with her as I continue thrusting inside her. It's been awhile since we have done anything, so we won't last long. I pulled Rona by her legs and put her in my lap.

"HMMMM!"

"You love this dick...don't you?" Bouncing Rona up and down on my cock she beings to shake. "I'm not going to last long either baby."

"Ah shit."

I fill up the condom, but I'm afraid it slip off.

"Vincent are...you...go...going to...stop?"

"I don't know." I squeeze her some more pushing my face in her breast. I can see my vision starts to fade away as I pour the rest of my seed in that damn condom.

...

"Vincent? Come on get up. We have to get clean."

I try to sit up, but I didn't notice I was still inside Rona.

"Ahahahahahhaahah sorry."

"It's all good."

"Uh wait get on your back." It came out with a loud pop!

"Wow, baby! Under a lot stress?"

"Yes, plus having blue balls does make you cum a lot more than usual."

"It's a water balloon." I see Rona lick her lips wanting to taste my cock. "Well to kill two birds with one stone want to showet together?"

I throw the condom in the trash can. "Sure."

...

"That's better."

"So Vincent...how much do you think of me?"

"Pretty much all the time, why?"

"So why didn't you just jack-off like the other men?"

"I'm not them and to be honest most dudes would bang the first chick they see. I would have jack-off to you, but I couldn't. I don't want my hand or a toy. I want you."

"Very sweet, but their still oversized and blue."

"Just let them stay like that."

"Alright. Hey after this let's go in kitchen and get something to eat."

"Fine with me."

...

After grabbing something to eat, I find myself spooning Rona in the bed.

"I love you, Vincent."

"I love you too, Rona."

...

As they both fall asleep they hear glass breaking.

Halloween Special!㈌3ㇳ5ㇱ1㈌3ㇳ5ㇱ2㈌3↩ㇳ5ㇱ3

Vincent's dream

"Rona! Rona! RONAAA! Please wake up..."

"How does it feel, Vincent? To lose someone you love. To lose someone so dear to your heart. To lose someone who you change for. Tell me."

"You're dead Freddy!"

"You are wrong. I am not dead. Rona is dead."

Vincent looks down into Rona's face. Seeing the blood on her clothes and face with her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"She was attack by Foxy. All her skin has been clawed and bitten. That's why she has no skin on her right arm."

Vincent can even see some of her bones from the missing pieces of skin.

"You have lost everything, so now what do you do?"

"I'm going to finish what I started before I meant Rona, and that's to kill you dumb ass things!"

"Can you say you truly love her, if you're trying to destory us?"

"FUCK YOU!"

...

"Ahh! What the...?"

I'm still on the boat with Rona in my hands and she's not covered in blood.

Vincent hugs Rona more in a death hold not wanting to let her go.

...

Rona's dream

"WHY?! WHY WOULD DO THIS VINCENT!?"

"...?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Run..."

...

Yes Rona run outside so he can kill you like how he did the rest of your family.

"To be honest with you, Rona...I just wanted to fuck you. Huge tits and a big ass how could take a pounding like a bitch in heat."

Vincent jumps on Rona's back.

"STOP MOVING!"

He punch her in the face and she stops moving.

"Aww Rona don't cry. It will all be over soon and who knows...I may rape your lifeless body.

"...!?"

"Oh and one more thing...

I never love you."

Vincent stabs Rona in the chest repeatedly!

"...why...?"

...

Rona wakes up and looks around.

It was just a dream, but it felt so real.

Rona escapes from Vincent's arms and walks out of the room resting her body on the rail looking up at clear moon.

"I don't know if he would do that?" She sobs.

...

Vincent hears Rona crying so he rush out of the room seeing his mate cry her eyes out.

"Rona...? Are you okay, baby?"

"...!?"

He nuzzles the side of her face and Rona trys to push away, but Vincent has her trap between the rails and his body.

"Tell me. You can trust me."

"...would you...ever...try to...kill me?"

Feeling as if fire was blown in his face.

"Why would I do that? I love more than anything or anyone on this planet. You are my sanity."

"..."

"Please stop crying. Don't cry. I wouldn't try to kill you...tie you up maybe, but I'm not going to kill you."

Rona stops crying and hugs Vincent.

"I hate to see you cry Rona because it hurts me. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm willing to hurt anyone who hurts you."

Vincent gets on a knee holding Rona's hand. "Mark my words Rona I will make you mine."

He lifts her up by her legs and spins arounds.

"I love you Vic."

"And I love you my little bunny."

...

Me: Hope you peeps enjoy. Stay tune for next up date.

Phone Guy: Like, Comment, and Follow Freddy.


	21. Chapter 20

The next morning

"...mfff...Vincent...stop."

"Why?" Kissing her neck.

"Vincent please stop..." she giggles.

Vincent rolls on her still kissing her face and neck.

"Vincent! Please stop! Someone may walk in!"

"I don't think so baby."

It was funny while it lasted, but Rona's mom walk in.

"Oh my have I interrupted anything?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Vincent you will let go of my baby girl."

Vincent gets off of Rona and walks into bathroom.

"He really does love you, uh Rona?"

"Yes mom, but how long before we reach the island?"

"About an hour, so hurry up and get dress."

"Alright"

"Another thing sweetie, don't let the head board hit against the wall."

"...!"

"What's wrong?"

"My mom heard us."

...

On the Island

"Alright this is important Vincent. The statue waits for us at the port, now when we get off you will have to go and hold her hand to let her know that you are not a trespassers. Oh and don't open your mouth until will get away form the docks."

"Got it, but what's...nevermind."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this...and the statue looks just like...Rona?

"Go on and give her your hand. She's waiting for you Vincent."

I place my hand in hers and her eyes flash pink, so I jump back seeing smoke come from the volcano. Rona place her hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile.

I have to say I'm creep out by all of this. I don't care if her family members are looking at me, it all about the volcano and the statue. Why in hell does Rona look just like her?

I peek at Rona's hips as she walks.

Well almost looks like her, but really...?!

"Hey...!"

Bunch of little kids ran up to me. We are off the docks so I can talk I just don't know what to say to them.

"Why are you so pale?"

"Are you Rona's new boyfriend?"

"Why is your hair purple?"

"Are you an alien?"

"How old are you?"

"You look odd?"

"Are you bipolar?"

Rona turns around seeing Vincent attack from the youngest members of her family.

"Hey! I am pretty sure y'all momas taught you better than that. You crowd a person you don't know and ask them question. You little kids can do that. Now run along and play elsewhere."

The little kids walks away, but one who didn't ask me question ran up and hug Rona's leg.

"Hey Lily. How are you?"

She does hand signals?

"That's good. I has doing good myself, but you saw what just happen."

She nods her head and walks over to me offering me a flower.

"For me?"

She nods.

"Thank you."

She runs back to her mom.

"Is she deaf?"

"What? No, Lily doesn't like to talk. Everyone thinks she's mute, but trust me she can talk. If she likes you she'll speak, but if she doesn't like you she won't speak."

"Why didn't she talk you?"

"Because of you. She doesn't know you that why she didn't speak cause you were near me."

"Why doesn't she talk to anyone."

"She thinks they are not good enough to hear her speak words."

"That's cold."

"Did one of them ask you were bipolar?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!"

"I think he really meant if I was albino."

...

Entering Rona's bedroom

"This place is a huge. The house. The room."

"Big things are great, aren't they Vincent?"

"Shut up Rona."

She laughs at me because I know her little jokes all to well.

"Can I have it now? No one can hear us in here. You can take whatever way you want."

"Very interesting offer, but no Rona."

"What?"

I guess I hurt her when I said that.

"No it's not you Rona. It's me."

"I can help you, but you won't let me."

I think I'm touching you too much sorry.

"I think you would like your space more than me."

"Oh. You're still in pain are you?"

"It hurts."

"Well we can stay in here for the first day or I could show you are the island?"

"I already saw the most beautiful object on this island..."

"...?"

"You."

"Super cheesy. I think you say stuff like to see my reaction or you really do mean it?"

"I really do mean it."

I kiss her nose and she nuzzles my neck.

"Can I...nevermind."

Can you...what?"

"Scratch your soulpatch?"

"Sure."

...

I like spending these moments with Rona. Just the two of us with no one around and not one sound to be heard. She laying in my chest a sleep. Warm...? I find myself wonder about her body, but I'm just odd and weird like that for her. Her huge breast are my biggest problem. Super soft, perfectly round, and sensitive to the touch. A cow fill with milk...I wonder?

"Hmm?"

She rolls off on me and on to her back making it easier for me to do this. I unbutton her shirt. Her nipples are already hard, but I don't know what she dreams of. She always wear lacy bras and panties. Slipping off her bra I massage her breast making little whimper escape from Rona's mouth. I also squeeze them and started to lick her right nipple. She moved trying to fight it, but can't bear it and gives into it. I suck on the right nipple earning a moan from her lips before tasting her sweet creamy milk. I don't know if this is wrong or right, but fuck it! She taste good. I move to left and work on other nipple getting more of Rona's sweet milk. If she wakes up she's gonna beat the hell outta me, but I could care less about that right now. I get my tongue to play with her nippled swirling around them and pushing them back in. Rona pulls my head deeper between her breast. I don't know if she knows, but I like this a lot. I can care less that my cock growing from this, but I don't really care for my cock right just my tongue. I bite at her skin form bottom to top making her purr in pleasure.

"Vincent stop."

I jump back from her think my rest place will be this island.

"...Rona?"

"You are a very kinky man."

"..."

I could only smile at her. She not gonna kill me?

...

The next few days were good kinda, but more of tough and hard.

At the beach for the first day

We played a small football game with both genders on teams. Rona wanted me to play with her team. Everyone in her family is big with muscle or bone, so this isn't going to be easy. I don't know how, but we won and only with small cuts. One of our players lost a tooth. I earn some respect from the male family members and some of the little kids stop joking about me. Didn't bug me much.

...

The second day

Rona lead me into the forset I guess of the island

"Trust me I know this place like the back of my hand."

It was great, but I really just act like a kid towards her. Holding her hand, screaming to scare her, and trying to kiss her cheek.

"Vincent stop playing."

"Alright sorry."

"Oh is that one?"

She ran over to a tree to a blue and black spotted lizard.

"Aww crap."

"What? Was it not suppose to be a lizard are something else?"

"What? Damn I didn't tell you, but if you find four lizard-dragon like things you get four wishes."

"Why?"

"They were her pets or friends and they spent the rest of their lives looking for her and protect the island. If you find them they grant you four wish."

"Why would you do that? Why would they do that? What do they look like?"

"Cause if you find them they will ask her resting place and give you the wishes as a reward. Four dragon like things red, blue, yellow, and green. Find the four colors."

"So more like the protectors of this island?"

"Yeah you can say it like that."

...

The third day was just normal not much happen, but I was able to spend my time with the females of Rona's family. The eldest women really like me saying I would a perfect father and a good person to breed with? Rona shook her head, but one grab her arm and said four children is good number for you two. Rona blush and said nothing.

We head back to our room and Rona curls up in the bed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...nothing wrong."

I put my head on her hip.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's a lie. Don't lie to me."

"Sorry I just don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure."

I hate to see her like this. I can't always get her to talk, but I should leave her alone sometimes. I get up to leave.

"Vincent stay! I like to have a big warm body by me."

I get back into bed with her and kiss her neck. Is she worried about the future? About us?

The four day well night was like a Thanksgiving dinner . Everything was perfect for this night. Talking, getting to know some people, a few family stories and saw Rona put her head down for some of them. I felt like belong herr, but sometimes an evil thought or two cross my mind. A few war stories came into the conversation, don't know how but this is the reason. I pulled this from the story this family was once a tribal warriors, so this is why the men of her family are so big and the women give birth to...more than one child and most are males. Another reason why the women have such massive tits. I kinda have a feeling if Rona and me have kids our first child will me a boy. Very odd to think about it breed to fight and have kids? I know love to know more of her family history, but I won't ask.

After the dinner was a dance this is the time I will take Rona's hand and make her mine.

...

Me: Tell what you guys think about this one I know it's...?

Rona: We did a good job and now Phone Guy.

Phone Guy: I like it too. Favorite, Review, and Follow Freddy.


	22. Chapter 21

Final Chapter Enjoy...

...

Entering into this big ball like room. Having a little freak and spook by Rona's mom.

"Vincent are you ready to ask her hand in marriage?"

"To be honest with you...I'm sacred right now. No one going to jump on me are they?"

"Oh no, Rona didn't give a code for the boys to jump on you. I don't think anyone would though. If my husband trys too the twins will get him."

"You mean the Uso twins girls?"

"Stop it they hate to be called that, just because their are fans of the Usos doesn't mean they...ugh they hate to be called that."

"Alright. Are you recording this?"

"Yes when the lights go off I'll start."

"Thank you."

...

"Don't you just love slow dances, Vincent?"

"Not has much as I love you." I kiss her forehead.

"Aww you big sweetie."

Her parents are dancing far from us, but her dad has his eyes on me. That gives a bad feeling.

"Vincent you're squeezing me too hard."

"Sorry."

"Something on your mind?"

"No."

He pissed off because he couldn't run me away from his daughter. You're going to lost your daughter after tonight you dick! I look up at moon and it's not at high part of the sky. I guess I'll just work Rona over with dance.

About good 15 minutes later the moon is in last hitting the center of the moon landing right on Rona and me. I hug Rona.

"Vincent! What are you doing?"

The lights go off filling only the room with the moonlight. Rihanna diamonds plays this is a song she likes, so I played it for her. I knee down in front of Rona has the room go silent only the songs plays. She looks confuse, but she has no idea how terrified I feel right now. The only thing can here is my own heartbeat. Rona backs away, but I grab her hand and pull out the ring. It's now or never!

"You have change me and I don't want to live without you. You have made me into a better person. A person who couldn't find the light, but you show me the way. Holding my hand guiding me into the light and I do the same to you, but I guide you into marriage. You know my perfection and my imperfections and you don't just me of my past. I need an angel to stop the monster inside of me and he only listen to you. Rona will you marry me?"

Tears ran down her face.

"You idiot."

Don't tell me I fuck up?

She grabs my face pushing our noses together.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry!"

I slip the finger on her and pick her up spinning around laughing. She can't stop crying. I put her down and she hugs me crying into my chest. This is not what I had plan. I pick her up again taking her back to our room. I sit her down on the bed. Her flirty dress sparkles in the room. Crying like a little girl and I don't know what to do with her. I move her hands away from her eyes. She just stares at me trying to read me. I press my forehead on her and she holds on my arm.

"Take a walk with me...to the waterfall."

I grab her and growl.

"Was this an act?"

"No, I just wanted us to be far away from them."

We change our clothes and head, into the trees. I keep my eyes open looking for the lizards of island. It's doesn't take us very long to find the waterfall. Breath taking...Rona grabs my hand. I nuzzle her hair making her laugh.

"Nothing can be more beautiful than you, Rona."

"Thanks Vincent. The ring is beautiful..."

"Your mom help me pick that for you. She said it was perfect. I said it's perfect, but not as perfect has you. Not even the wedding ring is perfect, but it is perfect compared to this one. Your mother help me with everything. I just need you to pick out your dress."

"Really? I need Deana and Scarlet to help me, but I need to say sorry to them before I ask them for help."

"Rona look!"

Four colors appear in the water and we hear giggling.

"What a cute couple."

"Ah the dragons!"

"No sweetheart. We are lizards who can turn into a creatures."

"If you two can help us find Lulu's resting place we will grant you wishes."

"I can take you four to her."

"Wait are you not her? Are you not Lulu? You look just like her and you have the same tattoo on your back has she does."

"No, I'm Rona and sorry, but I'm a child of her children's children's."

"Oh she is just an offspring."

"Who will soon mate with a demon."

"Look at how pale he is."

"He has done something bad, but please don't judge him for what he has done."

"No one can judge love, boys."

"And the blue bell rings again."

The blue one must be a female.

...

Rona leads up the volcano.

"I still can't believe she jump in."

"Are you four dead, yourselves?"

"We are lost in time."

"Take these. The four colourful sticks stands has your wishes. Close your eyes and say a wish a random stick will break known you have use one of the four wishes."

"I'll keep them safe."

"No one else can use them, but those two."

"Lulu!"

"Thank you reincarnation. You have brought back my joy, but take this note. I didn't have the chance to spend anytime with my son, but you will have nothing, but time with your son."

Lulu disappeared leaving nothing, but smoke. I hear her say in my ear

"You will be damned for what you have done, but you will get the one thing you want back after missing so much of it."

Nice women, but if Rona is her reincarnation...? Why are her eyes pink and Rona's gray?

...

After heading back to the house we found...well I found. Rona is asleep on my back. Before I open our door I see a book on floor. I pick it up and walk in the room. I tuck Rona into bed and open the book finding a note.

"Vincent this is important. Most women in this family suffer from "AH" or Animal Heat. Rona is in her 30s' and most women over the age of 25 go through this. A mixture of the warrior women and voodoo doctors of the family will you see in her eyes or face. She's be anle to run on all fours. We didn't teach them! This just stays lock in the brain somewhere. She'll only attacks the one she loves. Please be careful of Rona. We are really very dangerous in this state. Sorry if the book is words are incorrect, but this was written way before any of us where here. It's been past down in years."

I would love to see that.

I flip a few pages seeing a picture of a female in heat. Her eyes fill with lust, body lowered to the ground and covered in sweat. They hunt for a mate. Strong or bigger than the female is what she picks. Not all of the women are powerless some overpowers the males in the mating. Most women powers are show here and only here. Most children to be had in a birth is two, three, or four and five is very rare. One child is bad lucky. That is not true.

The females have large breast for the number of children. The bigger the better. Note large breast run in the family, but seem to get larger every 100 years. The family symbol is an Ox, but mustly an Bull for its strong warriors.

...

I don't want to leave this place. A week is up like that. Going back home to fix this problem between Rona and her sister was going to be hard. And I lied about that it was super easy, soon has I notice four grown women were hugging as if teenage girls came back together after summer vacation.

Deana is a little mad, because she wanted how was Rona reaction when I pop the question. Dcarlet was happy for her older sister and said she will give us something that will bond us together for life and in death.

"So in two days you three ladies will help me find a dress."

...

"Mom! How about this one?"

"Now this one is perfect. Simple and your back is out. You'll need to show if off for go lucky. It's not too big and puff, but like a normal dress. We have to fix that dress."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I have to ruin this, but a little purple needs to show on you. It's a white and purple wedding."

"If Vincent is in a purple tuxedo then I'm not getting married."

"I'll punch him for that, but his tie is purple."

"Great, but mom is he paying for all this?"

"Yes he is and he told me two things. One I can't tell and the other one you know about him."

Mom holds up Vincent's credit card. Did he tell her about the dead kids? What's the other secret? Deana and Scarlet study the dress and me points about how the dress is perfect for me and how amazing my tits look. I don't really care about my girls. Vincent is holding some more secrets and he won't tell me.

...

After picking and fixing the dress with a mixture of purple I go to see Vincent.

I open the door.

"She gonna hate me!"

"Then you must kill her!"

"...?"

"I won't let you kill her! She's all I have!"

"Oh boo! Snap out of if Vincent! You have killed children before, so why not go after something twice has bigger?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

"NO! YOU GOT TOO CLOSE TO HER AND FELL IN LOVE! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Vincent...?"

He turns around to look and at me. One of his eyes has rolled to the back of his head.

"Don't look at me!"

"Yes take a good look at your future husband! Married to a monster! How is this going to turn out?"

"NOOO!"

Vincent faints on floor.

"Vincent? You okay? Baby?"

"Stupid woman."

"...!"

He hit me in the stomach. Looking down at me I see both of his eyes are pure white. He holds up my face.

"Shame you have to die...you are the best stress releaser."

"You dick!"

I punch him in the face!

"BITCH!"

He kicks me in face.

"Ah! Arg!"

"Oh please."

He beats me down to the floor.

We don't give up Rona. No matter who we are fighting.

He throws me against the wall.

"ACK!"

"Just give up babygirl."

"Fuck you!"

I tackle him to floor.

"Stop it!"

I hit him with a chair over the head. Blood spills out on to the floor, but he's still moving.

"You're really cute!"

"Stop it! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You can't kill this montser with your love."

His face is covered with blood. He knocks me down to the floor and gets on top of me holding a knife in his hand. A just stare at him not one emotion shows on my face.

"Are you going to scream or anything?"

"I'm not afraid of death. Do what you must do."

"That's no fun!"

I take his moment to overpower him. I push him off of me and pinned him to the floor.

"No, but this is!" I kiss this evil monster demon to get back my Vincent. The monster grabs my ass.

"I could get use to you. Very soft."

"...?"

"How about you be a little toy for me?"

"Soon I will be."

"...? I hate waiting for things."

"It won't be long. I promise you."

I kiss the monster and I feel him get hard.

"I want to taste your blood..."

He licks my neck making me gasp.

"Not now!"

"Not sex just licking."

This still feels funny.

...

In December on the 13th day was the wedding.

"This is it. You have sold yourself to a monster that you love. Who loves you, but...?"

"You have 10 minutes, Rona."

"Thanks Lily."

...

"Vincent do you know these people?"

Puppet and Golden as grown-up and the others are kids. Why is Foxy a baby?"

"Yes, I know them, Mike. Let them in."

"Good to see you Vincent. You look well and I see you went all out for your wedding."

"Thanks Golden. You look beautiful."

"I can't wait to see how Rona looks."

...

Eyes lock together and...a tear falls from her face.

I'll remember that fight we had you monster ...

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

It's a slow sweet kiss with lots of care. Everyone cheer, but her dad and her mom was crying, but clapping at the same time.

...

"Why did you shove the face in my face?"

"Sorry, but my mom did that to my dad at their wedding."

"I wasn't going to throw it in your face I just...?

"Rona, may I have his dance?"

"Sure Freddy. Excuse me Vincent."

"Aww so cute."

"If you say so Golden."

"Golden?"

Puppet leads Golden off to the dance floor.

"Hey Vincent want to dance with me?"

"Sure Lily."

...

That all went better than than plan. Rona is totally afraid of flying.

"Come on we are the only to passengers on board."

"!"

"Don't you want to go to Las Vegas? I'll pick you up and carry you!"

She trys to run!

"Vincent no!"

"Stop acting like a child. I'm right here with you."

...

Bad idea she really made at me for that. I touch her back.

"Ah! Your hands are cold."

"Sorry."

"Is this a grande sweet?"

"Yep only the best for you."

"...?㈏8"

"Wanna take a shower and then go have fun."

"Sounds great, but Scarlet gave me these. She said if we wear for this night only we will never part not even in death."

"I like the sound of that, but how do you or Scarlet knows it works?"

"You know Scarlet husband is dead and she told Deana and me that he visit her in her dreams and that every moment is right at every touch."

"Those are her words only right?"

"Yes."

I put Vincent's collar around his neck and he does the same to me. We lock the whole time and can feel tears form in my eyes, but I don't cry.

Rona be yourself you just married the guy. I feel like an animal...

...

This is ridiculous...

3 hours into fun and that evil thing shows up. Now I'm stuck with Mr. Snow eyes. He's not very funny just horny. He takes me to a bar, but it does look nice. Taking me to a booth in the back and ordering some food and drinks.

"Let me ask you a question?"

"You call me Vic if you want too. You said it before."

"Not to you! I said that to Vincent."

"I like the name, so what's your question baby?"

"Can other see your eyes like that or just me?"

"Just you. Come seat next to me."

"Why...?"

"I like the way you smell."

He waves his hand at me. I don't like him, but I get up and sit next to him. He pulls me close to him.

"Hmm! ㈎9"

"Can you stop sniffing me?"

"Sorry."

He slips his hand under my dress.

"Ugh!"

"Just accept it..."

"Your hands are rough."

"I know you like it."

Odd he's very weird, but I guess I could a fun time with Vic.

...

A little later

I was wrong about him. He's actually really fun.

Burp!

"You call that a burp?"

"Think you can do better baby?"

"Yes, and don't be upset cause a girl can roar."

Buuurrrrrrrrp!

"How's that?"

He laughs at me.

"That is a roar!"

He press his forehead against mine.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure Vic. What ever you say."

...

Rona unlocks the door and Vic picks her up.

"Too be fair and fun. Bridal style."

"...oh my god."

He carries her into the bed room and sits her on the bed.

I don't feel like myself. I feel hate and...ready for anything.

He takes off her heels seen that her head is down and runs he's face across her stocking leg.

I'm sweating and my vision is trying to fade!

"Rona you feel okay?"

"I'm fine."

Somethings growing inside of her.

My skin feels like it's on fire.

Rona peels her dress off, but leaves on the stockings.

"Aren't you gonna run big boy? I like to hunt down my prey before I play with him."

This is what the book talked about? This hot heated woman?

"You have ruin your panties and stockings."

Rona moves off the beds on to all fours and kneels down before Vic.

"Grrr!"

She reach for his pants and unzips them smelling her mate's crotch. Vic trys to push Rona away, but she bites his hand.

"Ow shit! You really know what you want, but I don't think this 12 inch monster can fit in your pretty little mouth?"

"Grr! I pretty sure I can."

Rona pulls out his cock seen that he still has a cause of Blue Balls knowing she going to drown. Stroking the cock she massage his balls with her free hand.

"Ohh god! Don't bite me again!"

"My teeth are sharp, but no promises."

She takes the head in her mouth and sucks on it slowly.

I can't believe she doing this! I worry if I can use this against her?

She has half of Vic's cock in her mouth.

"Rona...take...it...to...the...balls..."

Amazing how he is still standing.

Holding onto his hips Rona takes the cock deeper in her mouth and hums. Vic place his hand on the back of her head.

"Aww yeah Rona just like that! Lick my balls!"

Rona opens her eyes and looks at Vic has her tongue runs under his balls.

"Hmmm! Slurp!

"You like sucking my cock, don't you bitch?"

Her pussy is already wet, but dirty talk to her will only make it drip.

"Ahh shit Rona!"

His cock is throbbing in my thoart and I love it! So thick and big! I can't wait to have in my wet cunt. I think he's about to...!

Vic grabs Rona's head with both his hands and starts fucking her head.

"Yeah take all of this cock and choke on it like a good little whore. Choke on it!"

Rona stars choking and tries to push him, but he push his cock deeper down her throat pushing her down making her drink all of the cum, but some spills out and slides down to her breast.

"Arg! Ahh! Ark!"

"Sorry about that. I got carried away."

He fingers her pussy through the soak panties.

"Mmmmh! We're not done yet."

Rona push Vic onto the bed. She climbs on top of him and turns around.

"You still need work. We are far from over."

She slips the cock into her bra between her breast making the cock drip precum.

"Oh you like that."

Vic can only stare at that big round soft ass he loved so much.

"Hey Rona, do you mind if I go for your pussy and ass?"

"Do whatever you want."

She massages the cock between her breast and more veins appear on the cock as she drag her tongue up and down the shaft.

Vic rips open the stockings and pulls her panties to the side.

Her lips...she must have really like my cock. Now let me taste that hot pussy.

He slides his tongue in making Rona jump.

"Oh!"

Rona puts the cock back in her mouth doublr teaming well triple teaming the cock putting both her mouth and breast to work.

Please forgive me babies, but he taste so damn good.

Vic holds Rona in place, because she's jumping alittle making it hard for Vic to get any of that wet cunt. Flicking his tongue around trying to find the right spot.

"Not the hole!"

Vic push his tongue in and out Rona's hole making her legs tremble.

A rough and fast 69 is form between the new married couple. The darkness completely fills the room making it more funnier. Only sounds of moans and wetness can be heard. The cock cums again and Rona welcomes the warm goo into her throat. Vic's face gets extra wets, but he's not done with Rona. She moves away from the cock.

"Rona! Sit on my face and press down on me."

"..!? Isn't that too much?"

"No and when you sit on my face shake your ass a few times."

"I'm not going to do that! It's gross...?"

"No it's not."

Vic grabs Rona's hips and pulls her down on his face.

"Arg! Vic! No! That feels strange...please stop."

Yeah keep trying to pull away from me. Shake it! Shake it all in my face.

He kiss her lips and Rona covered her mouth from making any noise. Flicking at the clit he press his hands deeper into Rona's thighs sure to leave an imprint.

"Oh god! Vic!"

Vic moves his tongue to her opening swirling at it before darting in it. Rona can't hold it in anymore and screams in pleasure, but mostly lust.

"Oh shit! Ah! Mmmmh! Vic stick your tongue in all the way!"

He does, but also picks Rona up to make her bounce of his face.

"Such...a...dirty...boy...! AHH!"

She cums in Vic's face and he licks her clean.

"Move please."

She gets off of him and licks her mess off his face.

"Thanks for not doing the same to my ass."

"We will get to that later."

"Let's get more naked!"

...

"I miss Vincent."

"Neither one of us like to share."

"I miss my galaxy. I just can't stay in a snowy place."

"Shit! Fine!"

Vic lowers his head.

"Vincent...?"

He tackles her down to the bed and kisses her.

"Hmm! Hey Rona."

"Vincent! Space and snow? I guess I'm going to the Milky Way."

"Oh you are, but you slap me in face so..."

"Hey! What the...? Handcuffs!?"

"Another blowjob, but I'm in control and I also need a helping have from your milk jugs."

"Why the headboard? I'm not going to fight."

"Vic did that to you in heat, but this is payback for me. Now relax."

Vincent sits on her stomach laying his throbbing cock on top of her breast. The heavy leaking cock falls between them and Vic moans. Vincent thrust forward and Rona opens her mouth.

His going to play with me before he cums in my mouth.

Vincent and Vic moans and growls has the tip of the cock rams in Rona's mouth. Vincent holds her breast together giving more of a squeeze like feeling to his cock.

"I can't wait to my cock inside you."

The cock hits the back of Rona's throat before traveling deep down her throat.

"Oh fuck yes!"

He cums in her mouth and Rona kicks her feet trying not to choke of his big load.

"Swallow it! Swallow it all! Drink every last drop of it! You love to drink my semen."

Rona sucks on his cock a little longer, before he pulls away from her.

"I have always like your tits. While I have you chained up...I'm going to play with them."

"Their for babies not grown ass men!"

"I loved you, but always hated my mother. Funny isn't it?"

Vincent puts nipples in his mouth.

"Ah no I don't like that! Vic! Vincent!"

"She so full of milk."

"Yes, she is and very tasty too."

"Get off of me! You weirdos!"

Letting go of them Vic runs his tongue from her nipple to her neck. Vincent pinches the other one. Rona breaks the cuffs!

"OH SHIT!"

She push him down onto the bed.

"Grrl!"

She squeeze his neck and growls in his face, but somethings pokes her. She sees the cock at her cheek still holding his throat she opens herself and slowly sit on the thick 12 inch cock.

"Ahh! Hm!"

Rona moves her body up and down on the cock. A little bit of the moonlight enters the room and Vincent can see Rona's face in pure bliss.

She's really loving this. God, look at her tits bounce.

Rona moves her hands away from Vincent's throat and place them on his chest.

"Hmm! Ngh!"

"Ah wait!"

Rona squeezes around Vincent's cock making it beat like a heart to get free.

"Such a pulse!"

Vic rest his hands on her hips.

"Hmm! Fuck Rona!"

"I'm not hurting, am I?"

"No, but I'm going to cum soon."

"That's good, just don't hold back."

I can't...I can't hold on...anymore!

"Fucking shit!"

"AHH! YES! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR HOT SEED!"

Rona's legs go numb and she falls on her side off of Vincent. Vic looks at Rona with her hair a mess nervous dead body.

Her eyes are lifeless.

"Our turn!"

Vic gentle picks up Rona and place her on all four spreading her legs apart. Some of his seed falls down Rona's trembling legs.

"Ready?"

"Release all you want...inside me."

It take Vincent to make her yours. To make her ours! Take her and don't let go of her sexy thighs.

"You boys don't have to hold back on me. I like to have rough sex and to be pounded hard. OH! What!?"

"Sorry! You made my cock jump and it touch your hole."

"Would you do anal?"

"Maybe another time, Vic."

Vincent enters Rona.

"Ah Vincent!"

"Enjoy the slow moment while it last. Vic's going to take you away from me."

Vincent moves his hand up Rona's throat not squeezing it just holding her.

"AHH! VIC!"

Vic pounds into Rona climbing on her back.

I can feel his cock in my stomach.

"TOO DEEP! TOO DEEP!"

Vic you're hurting her! Move!

Hey!

Vincent backs out alittle making Rona relax more.

"Ah...mmmmh...oh ah! You boys don't have to fight over me."

"We don't like to share." They whispers in her ear.

"I...I...can't. take it." Rona whimper and moans uncontrollably.

"It's almost over."

I'm surprised we haven't fallen off her body.

Vic moves his hand away from her waist and holds her hand.

Lost in each others pleasure they didn't notice their orgams.

"Vincent!"

Vincent grunts and growls not been able to stop cumming.

"Vincent you're going to over fill me!"

"Then let it happen!"

"Vincent!"

He push her down into the bed.

Is he going to stop?

Rona's stomach inflats because of cum in her cunt.

"Oh shit! Wait."

Rona trembles feeling the cum spills out of her running down her legs and dripping from her pussy. Vincent sticks something inside of Rona to keep his seed in her.

"Too many loads. Too many hot sticky loads." Rona keeps saying this over and over again.

Vincent and Vic both see that they have broken her. Vic leaves Vincent going back into his evil mind.

"I love you, Rona."

"I love you too, you monsters."

Mangle: Thank you all sone much for reading the story and leaving comments. We hope to see you all and new readers in the next story. We love you all! ㈍9"

Endo: ...? Rona!

Rona: Hey guys. The next story will begin in December. Hope to see you all there and follow Freddy.


	23. 14th Extra Love

Rona: Hey everyone guess who back for a V-Day special? That's right it's us!

The Murder: Today is MoodSwingsAtHeart 18th birthday and wanted to show her and you guys our love.

Rona: I don't agree with how you wrote me for this one. We should go and tell her.

The Murder: No horse ass! I got Mangle and Toy Chica look over her to make sure she doesn't know what's going on. Stick with what I wrote.

Rona: Fuck you!

...

"Rona? Rona, baby you in here? Oh."

Vincent finds Rona asleep on the couch.

Rona's head is hanging over the arm of the couch. Her chest rise and fall very slowly.

Her mouth is open...? That gives me an idea.

Vincent walks over to Rona.

She is wearing a skirt. Vic and me have warn her about that. She wearing stocking too...maybe I'll fuck her ass as well.

Vincent unzips his pants and grabs Rona's arms so she wouldn't fight back.

I'll give her the real gift after this.

Vincent shoves his cock in Rona's mouth and slowly fucks the wet mouth.

Is she going to wake up or does she like this?

"Hmm!"

Rona doesn't know what's going on, but enjoys the feeling of have whatever this is in her mouth, so she moves her legs around a little.

Oh so she does like it. I don't usually just take Rona anyway that's what Vic does. I like to my time with Rona. Vic fucks her anyway he wants, but I like to start slow with her for a bigger climax at the end. Aaah shit! Here mouth feels just like pussy, but I can't tell which one is best moist.

Vincent squeeze Rona's right bosom. Vincent's cock rubs against Rona's tongue make more veins show and a little pre-cum come out lubing her mouth, but it's not need.

"Hmf!"

Rona push her head back against the Vincent's cock taking it deeper into her throat. Vincent picks up his pace and rams into Rona's throat. Rona trys to move her hands, but can't because something has her arms.

"Rona...baby...wake...up. Come on...and open your eyes...for me before I cum on face and...ah...not in...your mouth."

Hmmm! A perfect taste fucking me in my mouth. My pussy is so wet from this feeling and taste that I may have an orgasm. Give me whatever you got!

Vincent feels his balls get heavy and holds his hand hard down on Rona's throat.

Fuck! I don't know how much longer I can go.

Vincent growls and cums in Rona's mouth.

He holds her nose.

"Drink it...drink it all down...like a good little girl..."

Rona kicks her feet, but drinks all cum in her mouth.

Vincent let's go of Rona and takes a deep breath.

Rona opens her eyes, but only two large balls in her face.

"Vic?"

"Sorry...Vincent."

Vincent takes off his hat and backs away from Rona.

"Is this because I worn a skirt?"

"Hmm...yes."

"I'm sorry."

Rona sits up and removes Vincent's hair from the rubber ban.

"You really like me with my hair down, don't you?"

"Yes, but you're not covered with sweat, so how about we go upstair for round two?"

"Sure."

"Hey!?"

Vincent carrys Rona upstairs to their bedroom. Vincent slips his hand under Rona's skirt and rubs her thighs.

"Vincent no, don't rip them."

"I'm not Vic. Take them off."

Rona slips her stocking off of her legs and Vincent pulls them apart.

"Ahh..."

"..."

Vincent kisses Rona letting their tongues dance together in their heat. Vincent moves his hands to Rona's hips and slides off her panty.

"Naughty boy."

Rona unbuttons Vincent's shirt and rubs his chest.

"Come here."

"Oh!"

Vincent pulls Rona into his lap.

"What? Hey wait."

Vincent unzips Rona's shirt from the back and pulls the shirt off of her.

"You know I like to have your tits in my face."

Vincent licks Rona's breast and takes small bites at her skin. Rona feels her body burns for more, but for something else.

"Wait, can we removes the rest of our clothes?"

"Sure."

...

"Ah...umm~! You really like my tits."

"Hm!"

Vincent sucks on Rona's nipples.

She taste so sweet and creamy. She'll be the perfect mother for my offspring.

Rona holds on to Vincent and tears fall down her face. Vincent and Vic has always been able to make Rona cry during sex and it's not 'You're hurting me' thing, but it's 'Show me how much you want and need me' tears.

"Ahh don't!"

Vincent slips two of his finger inside of Rona and fucks her.

"No! I don't like...that!"

"See now that's what you say, but don't you beg me for more~."

"Ahh! Mmf! Hmm~!"

"Yeah! I know what you like."

Rona feels his fingers moving inside of her hitting against her walls sending sparks through her body. The juice her wet cunt slides down between her legs.

"You goin' cum for me, baby girl~?"

"Hmm!"

Rona reaches her climax and screams.

"I didn't hurt you."

"Two thick finger are almost the same as your cock."

"Do you want to suck it again?"

"Fine, but only because I want to play with your balls."

"You mean my fun sack?"

"Shut up and get on your back."

A 69 is the best thing for them. Their most favourite position to do because they can only use their mouths to please one another. Vincent is under Rona, because he can pick either hole and he likes it when she sits on his face. Rona is on top of Vincent, because she likes to suck his all the down to his balls so that her tongue can lick them.

I would love to have his balls in my mouth.

Rona licks the tip of thick 12 inch monster before putting it in her mouth and sucking it. Vincent licks the lips and a little juice fell on face. They open up for him and he kisses them before sliding his tongue into the wet hole. Rona's body heats up and trembles while his tongue swirls inside of her.

Fuck, why does he do that knowing I'm going reach my orgasm way before he does?

I love to taste her juices and because this is another way for me to make her move her ass on my face.

The cock throbs deep down Rona's throat, but she begins to lick his balls.

Hello there boys.

"Mhhffff!"

Rona has had an orgasm thanks to Vincent.

"Ummmff!"

And another one.

Vincent thrust his hips into Rona's mouth and holds her down at her back. Rona choking on the rough treatment that is new to her.

He never did this before!

Vincent growls and snarls digging his nail into the lower back of Rona.

Here you go, sweetie.

Vincent cums inside of Rona's mouth, but continues to fuck her mouth. When his orgasm stop he removes his cock from her mouth. Both of them wear each other climax on their faces. Rona stays on top of Vincent not moving or saying a word just numb.

"..."

"Rona baby, you have to sit on my face."

Rona moves and sits on Vincent's face. Vincent holds Rona down by her hips and goes back to playing with her hole.

"Oh god...ah!"

Vincent squeeze Rona's thigh to tell her to shake her ass.

"Got ya!"

Rona places her hands on Vincent's stomach and bends over shaking her ass on his face.

Fuck yeah! That's my dirty girl!

"You like that baby?"

"Hmmm!"

"You need me to grind too?"

He squeeze her thighs and for a yes.

"Alright."

Rona grinds her ass on Vincent's tongue all the way to her ass to her clit.

"Woo baby!"

Rona reaches her limit and cums.

Vincent slaps her hip to tell her to move.

"I had to taste your pussy."

"And you fuck my throat, why?"

"To make mad so you would sit on my face."

"I should have cut off your air."

"You can do that with your ass or tits."

Rona gets on to her stomach and shakes her ass in air.

"Very eager aren't you."

"Come on and punish me."

"I want to try something."

"Alright, what?"

"Put your legs down on the bed and spread them."

Rona does as she is told.

"Kay now I will sit on the back of your legs and punish you."

Vincent gets on Rona and slides in his cock making Rona exhale.

"It feels different, but good. AH!"

Vincent thrust inside of Rona going at a med speed maybe cause he already fuck her with this tongue.

"You're pretty much soak so I started here and not at a slow pace."

Vincent place his hands on Rona's butt-cheeks and squeeze them.

"Oh shit! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Vincent rams his cock harder and deeper into Rona and she can't speak anymore.

"GRRRR! HISS! GRRRRRR!"

Rona squeeze down on the cock with her control, but ends up cumming repeating.

"I told you...you should have...stop that. Grrr!"

"...!"

"I'm goin' cum! Goin' cum! Goin' ohh! Ahhh! Ark!"

Vincent cums deep inside Rona releasing load after load after load filling her to the brim.

When he was done he got off of her.

"no more. no more. no more."

Vincent pulls Rona into his chest and kiss her cheek. She looks up at him.

"I got you something."

Rona looks confused.

Vincent reaches for his sketch book and shows Rona a picture of her.

"You drew me?"

"Yeah sorry if it...seems creepy."

"You drew me alseep naked?"

"...?"

Rona looks at the picture and then at Vincent.

"Are my breast really that big?"

"!? Only when we play."

"You should calls this one Sleeping Airbags."

They both laugh.

"I love you, Rona. Happy Valentine day."

"I love you too, Vincent."

"By the way you do know that you were my gift, right?"

"Yes."

...

Rona: There you go everybody. We hope you have a good Valentine Day and that you enjoy this.

The Murder: Don't forget about Monster in the House our second story.

Mangle: Quickly everyone she coming!

Turn off lights

Me: Hello are you guys in here? Rona!?

Everyone: Surprise! Happy Birthday!

Me: Wow, thanks everyone!


End file.
